


The Incident at Japan: Volume 1

by MrOmelette



Series: The Incident at Japan [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Persona 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Isekai basically, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOmelette/pseuds/MrOmelette
Summary: Or how my life turned into an isekai story. Boss? Why do the local yokai call me that? I only wanted to finish high school, what the hell is going on with my slice-of-life story? Well at least no truck-kun.P.S. You shouldn't read this, it's garbage.
Series: The Incident at Japan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Demon Among Devils](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701323) by The Crimson Lord. 



* * *

* * *

**ORIGIN ARC**

* * *

Frank Zhang had to rub his eyes.

One moment Death was this winged, perfect-looking, muscular dark-skinned god and the next he's this ivory-skinned youth with black-as-night hair.

Then again, he's only recently interacted with gods, so maybe this was something normal. Venus was widely known as a goddess who changed appearance often.

"I've come to save you."

* * *

Death has come. Freedom! But this place. It was different. The air was different. Life felt different.

Also, his powers felt strange. It was still the same, but also different. Like looking at two pictures at the same time, and both of it blurring into the same image.

There was Hades, his master. His loyalty was still there. He thanked the Heroes who helped him, promised to be more careful from now on but–But…

But… he had friends. Comrades he cared about. Classmates he treasured. A homeroom teacher that was like his favorite aunt.

His best friend – nooo, his… his…

Minato.

* * *

Drew Tanaka left the airport. In Japan, a place with a different set of beauty standards, she looked different. Her dark hair was straightened and more focus was placed on her lines and silhouette rather than her breasts and ass. She wore skirts that emphasized her legs and slim figure, and baggy clothes that made her look small or waify. Her make-up wasn't full-coverage because the goal of make-up in this side of the world was to hide the fact that one was wearing make-up. Looking natural was in, opting to focus on hiding skin imperfections, creating the illusion of more opened eyes and making her lips hydrated and healthy-looking.

It was why going home from America to Japan made her unrecognizable. That did not mean that she was unnoticed. On-lookers were more often to snap pictures of her as she walked by. She was modelesque in Japan. Not glamorous, not attention-seeking. She was an unreachable flower that bloomed proudly atop a hill, a show-stopper that made everything go still with her mere presence.

By presence…

Something was brewing from afar. It wasn't clouds she was seeing. That was probably Mist but…

 _What is that_?

* * *

It was definitely something, as if the Universe decided to welcome a guest. A butterfly pollinating another flower.

Juno… Juno felt a sudden urge of self-assuredness. Scenes of trying hard and improving her terrible cooking. What followed was a sense of longing. To… to… To live life to its fullest.

Isis felt embittered. Like the world was against her. That something about the world was unfair, and she had to do something. Sadie felt it too, that things were naturally against her. Because a sacrifice– _a sacrifice?_ _What in hell's name was she thinking about?_

Hermes, who was enjoying himself in some high society club felt nauseous when he looked at the alcoholic drink in his hand. Zeus was no drunkard. Right? Why did it feel like he now hated liquor? Comrades? What is this feeling?

In Hades, the three-headed dog whimpered. His master was still there. His purpose was still there. But… But… why was he so sad. Two losses? No, his master was still here. He was alive, an immortal–a god even! Is someone important no longer with him?

Nemesis… Kala-Nemi? Two forces of the supernatural saw and felt the same thing: retribution, balance, order. A mother's death? No, she was the mother. She had sons and daughters. Order needed to be maintained. A… a new champion? Quick! The Champion needed companions!

Athena… Athena felt an indescribable feeling of loss. It was different. More on a personal and spiritual level. Like this feeling was a new feeling, like emotions were new to her.

They were the most notable, but others too felt it. Odin, Kohryu, the _angels_. Demons, asuras, diwatas, fae, spirits, yokai, whatever it may be, the Universe has spoken.

"Exalt! For ▃▂▄▅▂▃▄ is here."

* * *

The local yokai were piqued. There was someone here, someone who smelled different. Dissimilar. Unalike. Nonidentical. But. But, but! But not unpleasant. Not uninteresting. Not menacing.

The smarter yokai called the local aid, the priestess at the local temple, to check it out.

In the rural countryside, in a sleepy town where nothing truly interesting happened, that's where he appeared.

Unconscious, surrounded by the local yokai, all of their eyes wondering who was this wondrous person? Why did he smell like familiarity and comfort? Why did it feel like looking at him was like looking at yourself? Why is his hair black? Why is his skin fair? Why did he look so normal?

Why? Why? _Why_?

The boy stirred.

The yokai stepped back to give him space.

The local priestess found him seated on the ground, eyes blank yet so full of life. The yokai surrounded him. One would expect that he would be scared but it was quite the opposite. It was like a festival. Malevolent or not, the yokai were rejoicing. A few danced and made noises that were like music. A _kappa_ offered the boy a cucumber, a _bakeneko_ looked at the boy with shiny eyes, a _tengu_ offered a jug of fermented wine.

Needless to say, the priestess was very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits:
> 
> artist: syokumura  
> [ https://twitter.com/syokumura ]  
> [ https://syokumura.fanbox.cc/ ]  
> [ https://odaibako.net/u/syokumura ]  
> [ https://syokumura.tumblr.com/ ]


	2. Chapter 2

The priestess approached the boy.

In Japanese, she said, "Hello."

Some yokai turned, and noticed her presence, while others continued on with their shenanigans.

The boy looked at the priestess. In Japanese, he replied, "Where am I?"

* * *

The local god watched the boy with rapt attention. _Who was this boy? What is this nostalgia?_ They say mirrors were magical items that reflected only the truth, but this boy transcended that metaphor.

Looking at him was like looking at yourself… but… but…

"Miyoko," The god said, breaking the silence.

The boy and the priestess named Miyoko turned to him. "Will you be so kind as to give our guest something to eat?"

The priestess bowed before excusing herself.

The local god living in the shrine bowed to the boy. "It is my honor to be in your presence, Exalted One."

The boy tilted his head. "Exalted One?"

The god nodded. "What else do we call the person who stands above us all?"

"I'm not… I'm just a boy."

The god laughed, a happy laugh. "'Just a boy' he says." Using the sleeve of his kimono, with great ceremony, he brought out a fan. "It's been so long since I've heard something so preposterous." He flared it, and hid his mouth behind it's ornate design, a mischievous glint on the god's eyes.

"There are… lapses in my memory."

"Really?" Concerned, the local god scooted closer. That is when they made themselves feel known. The yokai who concealed their presence and those who stood outside, appeared one by one, forming a protective wall against the god.

The god clicked his tongue, "You trespass in _MY_ [Domain]."

"Anything for our _big bro_ , oy!" A crass nekomata, a demon with the appearance of a chubby cat with grey fur and two tails, said.

"Rest assured, I will not harm the boy."

* * *

The boy was offered a room in the shrine. Miyoko, the priestess who maintained the temple, prepared the room as per the local god's request.

In the room, there was a low table, a pillow atop a folded futon and comforter, wooden drawers and some basic decors like vases and knickknacks.

Entering the room, Minato decided it was finally time to rest. His only possessions were the clothes he wore: his old high school uniform. In his pockets, no wallet. No ID. He found a red armband that had 'SEES' on it and... _is this a gun_?

The boy heard taps on the window.

It was a crow. Seemingly wanting to talk to him.

 _Pat. Pat. Pat._ His steps were soft but sure. Opening the window, the boy looked at the crow.

"Hey bro!" the crow saluted with his wing. "Just letting you know that we yokai's got your back!"

 _Huh_?

"We're dumb, you see." Explained the bird, "but we know who's boss when we see 'em!"

* * *

That night, he dreamed.

Minato Arisato. That was his name. Comrades. He had those. Friends that transcended friendship. A journey to the… _moon_? That couldn't be right. But there was a tower that almost reached the moon. He climbed that tower. With his comrades and his…

His…

Persona.

And then they came. A literal Sea of Souls. Supernatural, fictional and historical. If it left an impact on humanity it was there. Frankenstein, Typhoon and Tadakatsu Honda. Alice, Derketo and Jeanne D'Arc. Past or present, they were here and they looked at him with pride.

"We are free."

* * *

Elizabeth has done it. A promise was kept. Knowing her, she probably fulfilled that promise with no loose ends. She was thorough, after all.

Though that probably meant that his comrades; Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Koromaru, Ken, Shinjiro, Mitsuru and Akihiko were long gone. Aigis was probably–no. He trusted Elizabeth. That should she free the [Seal], it would be because his efforts have borne fruit and that he was no longer needed. His universe didn't need him to be the [Seal].

Her promise was a second chance after all. He just did not expect that his second chance was in what appears to be an entirely different world - with yokai and gods and all.

Of course he was sad that everyone was long gone and he probably would never see them again, but the memories he's shared with them would remain. The Persona Mnemosyne vowed to do so.

This was a second chance. A chance of another life, albeit in a different place. A chance to be normal.

To be normal.

Minato opened his eyes.

"I need to finish my high school degree."


	3. Chapter 3

The local god noticed something strange about Minato the morning after.

"You seem to be in good spirits today Exalted–"

"Minato would be fine." The boy said as he observed Miyoko's morning duties. They were in the shrine's courtyard, watching as the priestess maintained the shrine's Sacred Grove – trees that held significant importance to the Shinto faith.

"Minato-sama." The god settled, which left the boy unsettled. Still, it was a comprise, so Minato let it be.

"I've recalled most, if not all, of my memories." His smile was small but genuine.

"That's good to hear." The god smiled too. "What will you do now?"

"School." Minato replied with resolve. "I want to live a mundane life."

The god looked at him for a second before laughing, "Minato-sama, you give the most interesting of answers." He bowed, "Well then, I look forward to seeing you succeed in that endeavor."

By lunch, Minato bid his way.

* * *

"What do you think about the boy, Miyoko-chan."

The priestess made a few phone calls, and arranged a ride for Minato into the heart of town. Since their shrine was somewhere in the mountains, a ride here was mostly because of the town's local tourist efforts, which was enough to sustain the local god.

He was, after all, a god of safety: mainly for journeys and against landslides.

"What about the boy, _Kami-sama?"_

"Do you think he'll succeed?"

"He's here now, and that wasn't an easy feat."

"Touché."

* * *

Creating an identity when there was nothing to work with was hard. Minato Arisato may have had a life before (that is one with birth certificates and paper trails and such) but he was in an entirely different world now.

A simple query to the driver (who kindly drove him into the city) told him that _years_ have gone by – though that isn't saying much considering he was in a new world and all.

"Thank you," Minato's reply was polite and sincere. The driver smiled, tipped his hat and pushed the gas pedal.

It had been a long ride, and Minato got to know the driver very well. The uncle of the shrine priestess, he was the brother of Miyoko's mother. He lived in the neighboring city, which so happens to be down below the mountainous region of where Miyoko's temple resided.

He breathed in the air. The city he was in was a city right beside the ocean. Since the driver was a fisherman, he dropped Minato off near the pier.

What to do in a society where faking one's identity gets harder year by year?

"Young man…" there was a cough behind him.

Turning around, the boy found himself staring at a bearded old man. He was in a fisherman's overalls with a burly stature and strong arms. He had a mouth that could've easily smiled from ear to ear, but at the moment he was pensively sitting at the edge of the pier. He was fishing, his eyes looking at the sea.

"Yes?"

"What will you do now?"

Minato shrugged nonchalantly. _Get a place to stay, go to school if possible, definitely get a job, and live my life now that I am no longer the [Seal]._

"Here." From the man's front pocket, he pulled out a small but thick manila folder and handed it to the boy. "Think of this as a 'thank you' gift."

Minato took the folder and took a peak. "Papers?" It's got everything. Birth certificate, elementary and junior high diploma, transcript of grades, all the paper works. "Why–"

The man was gone.

_A new journey awaits, O Exalted One. I may be just a humble god of fishermen, but at least let me help you._


	4. Chapter 4

Two months have passed since the day Minato met the Japanese patron god of fishermen. Ebisu, one of the Seven Gods of Fortune. That was the name, according to the Persona in his head.

Now was the start of a new school year. He was back again as a 2nd year high school student. This was no Gekkoukan High, this was not a premier high school, but it was a school nonetheless.

He found a job because of a wanted ad by a ramen restaurant. It was run by an old couple that was not unlike Bunkichi and Mitsuko, the elder couple who ran a humble bookshop at a strip mall from his previous world.

With the old woman's help, he was also able to secure a cheap place to stay in; a humble room that was sized five tatami mats. Then again, it was almost like his previous room from before.

To have an extra income, Minato also started to work as a newspaper boy.

With a little bit of saving, Minato enrolled himself in the nearby high school and began his slow life as a working high school student.

But to think he was an ordinary high school student was false.

"Hey boss!" the local demons of the area started to refer to him as such. Minato had no idea why because when he asked, these demons simply told him that Minato's 'scent' or 'aura' felt like he was above everything else.

"Oh, hello." It was a crow yokai this time. Minato ran a finger over the bird's feather, smoothing it down with slow movements.

"Where are you going?" These yokai were very simple-minded. They were like children who didn't know much about the world. Sometimes, they would even ask for his help to fix disputes between other yokai. Like a big brother to his siblings.

"School." He was walking, the yokai hovering around him.

"School? What's that?"

"A place to learn." Minato said simply.

"B-But!" the crow squawked, "But you're already so smart! You help us with our problems."

Minato tilted his head. Not like normal people would find him and the yokai flying around him to be odd because they rarely noticed him when he interacted with these yokai. They said it was because of the [Mist] that he was left alone. Whatever this [Mist] was, it cloaked him and the yokai whenever they interacted with him.

"Well, you need to study too to become smarter."

"I don't get it but if boss says he'll be smarter then I'll believe him!" The yokai said before saying goodbye.

* * *

Minato, at school, also had to get used to people treating him differently. But then again, it was no different to how the students over at Gekkoukan acted around him. Most tried to keep their distance, not out of malice mind you, but because of his aloofness.

Not that he was unfriendly though, in his two months, Minato became the unofficial authority of the school. Not unlike his senpai Mitsuru, because even the student council came to depend on him, but not so much in the case that he was generally left alone by the teachers and the authority figures.

People would often say that he only appeared to be unfriendly but once you get to know him, he was actually accommodating and kind. Admirers he had, but no love confession.

"Good morning." A schoolmate of his greeted with a wave. It was a girl from a different class. Minato rarely interacted with the students of his school, but these same people treated him like their unofficial leader. While his word was not law, his opinions and beliefs seemed to have some weight and sway in the student body.

Being greatly admired, he was starting to find, was different from being pinned. Which can be a good thing. He couldn't imagine what his school life would have been like if he had the amount of fangirls Akihiko- _senpai_ had.

Not only that, the troublemakers of the school, ironically named _Yankii_ s, also generally kept trouble out of school since he started studying there. Their leader even nodding at him whenever they'd visit his work place at the ramen place.

It was as if he came into this world with a maxed out charm and courage stat; at least according to the newly-popular isekai genre his peers seem to consume these days. _Well my life now is sorta like an isekai story_.

With his academics, despite being a top performer from his previous school, since a lot has changed in the few years of being inactive (or maybe because it was a new world), he had to adjust a little to the level of competency Japan expected from their students. Languages became one of his top subjects because it was generally the same while Math and Science became a bit harder. Geography was his poorest subject because a lot has changed and certain cities that was present from his previous world was no longer there but on paper, he was still above average in that field. History was both ridiculously easy and ridiculously hard - certain events from the past stayed consistent while other events either never occurred, changed so much it was unrecognizable, or had an entirely different outcome.

That did not mean he had too much difficulty. At Gekkoukan, he _was_ one of the school's top performers through sheer work ethic. It was still the same here too, kinda. He was only held back by his need to work instead of studying. Still, most of his teachers understood. They even found it endearing that a hardworking student like him was able to perform so well in school despite juggling jobs.

To summarize, school was challenging, isolating and tiring but also a welcome, refreshing and fun experience for him.

"Good morning." The classmate who was in-charge of the classroom's morning rituals greeted him. A few of his classmates also greeted him.

Minato nodded at them, smiled politely and greeted back.

When the teacher entered for their first period, the instructor came with a new kid.

A transfer student.

And her entrance was, excuse the pun, entrancing.

"Hello, my name is Drew Tanaka. Please treat me well."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

Her introduction was polite enough that it gave everyone a nice impression of Drew but it was also charismatic enough that _girls_ swooned at their new 'Girl Crush' while guys 'oohed' at her.

Minato's first impression of Drew was with a raised brow. Her entrance was well-executed, and her word choice made him wonder if Drew was putting up a performance. Because 'executed' in this context meant calculated actions.

She was a beauty with her slim figure, glossy and straight hair, and flawless and symmetrical features.

"An idol?" A classmate whispered from behind. A type of celebrity generally known for their outstanding beauty.

"Tanaka- _san_ , are you an idol?" one of the louder classmates asked.

Her doe-like eyes met her classmate's. She smiled cutely but apologetically, "Unfortunately no. I'm from America you see but I'm flattered that you think of me as one."

That made the class 'ooh' again. Very articulate. Smart and beautiful. Their class now had a Flower – the unofficial name the school had for popular girls.

"You're Japanese is amazing!" Another classmate said.

"Thanks, but it was all thanks to dramas and manga."

The whole class let out a loud "Ehhh! Really?"

Drew nodded, "For me that's the best way to learn Japanese. Though I guess our teacher here would say otherwise."

The class erupted to a light chuckle.

The teacher then formally introduced Drew again and said that she will be studying with the class from now on.

Being given a seat right next to the window, which was five seats away from Minato, Drew quickly became part of the crowd, for now at least.

Until a Persona of his reached out to her. The Persona claimed that Drew had her essence within her, like she was her daughter.

Aphrodite, the Persona, was perplexed and raised a concern to Minato. _While I can say that anything she might do to you will be nothing, because her power is like mine, but Minato-kun, don't forget to never let your guard down around her._

* * *

He wasn't a main character so he didn't spend lunch at the school's rooftop, is what he wanted to say to his _otaku_ classmates. Besides, with his budget, lunch was something he had to prepare beforehand. Because cooking a meal for two was extremely cheaper because for a single household that would serve as lunch AND dinner. He cooked his lunch at night, split it into two servings: one for his _bento_ box and the other as dinner when he got home.

Bringing out his bento from his bag, Minato watched as his classmates started to interact with the transfer student.

"Drew- _chan_ , I love your hair! How do you keep it so glossy?" One of girls asked.

"Nothing much, just your normal shampoo, conditioner, oh and I use this hair oil that I brought from America." A typical answer to a typical question.

Minato wanted to give Drew the benefit of the doubt but it looked too staged, Drew's personality was too calculated.

"Your English must be superb too, since you're from America."

" _Not really_." Drew said in her American accent. "I do still have problems with it since I'm a bit _dyslexic_."

" _Dis-leck-sic_?" One of the students repeated.

"Dyslexic." She repeated in Japanese, "Which means that written language is hard for me. Math too but don't we all?" she giggled, cutely.

The mob laughed with her.

Minato started to eat his lunch, absentmindedly listening to his classmates interact with Drew.

What were her hobbies? "Playing with make-up and watching Korean dramas."

What music does she follow? "American pop music. I did grow up with them. Though I'm starting to like Red Velvet and SMAP."

What food does she eat? Is she on a diet? "Not that I'd say I am on a diet but I'd like to think that I watch what I eat. I'm kinda proud of my figure you see so I want to maintain it."

On and on these question kept being answered by Drew with a happy tone. Minato wasn't facing them, merely listening in like most of their shier classmates, but then something happened.

" **I am kind of tired. Would you mind leaving me alone for a bit? I haven't eaten lunch yet.** "

Minato felt compelled to listen to her. Drew hasn't even eaten lunch yet and how long have they been asking their questions? Drew must be… must be…

 _Minato-kun_. Aphrodite spoke. _Are you okay? I broke the compulsion._

 _Compulsion_? _What was going on_?

The Persona tried to explain that it was one of her powers. It was like [Marin Karin] but different.

It was like a command was issued to him. Minato looked around. Issued to him and his classmates. Said classmates now left Drew alone, like they forgot about her. They quietly stepped back and started interacting as if nothing had happened.

Minato turned around and stared at Drew.

The young girl met Minato's eyes. She smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits:
> 
> photographer: Mikiko Ishihara  
> [ pinterest.com/mikipoo/ ]  
> [ https://www.instagram.com/fmikico/ ]


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh! That was probably a demigod, boss." The local yokai were more than helpful when he started asking around. "She smells nice, doesn't she?"

Minato let out a small laugh, "You know, humans would find it weird if they started smelling each other."

"Humans are weird." This coming from a yokai who appeared as human.

"Well, she does smell good. She smells _tasty_." One of the more 'evil' yokai said as he walked beside Minato.

Minato was safe, because these so called malevolent yokai didn't harm him. Or anyone for that matter now that he started living in the city. Turns out their nourishment and hunger became sated some time ago, as if some power mysteriously appeared and made them not need human flesh.

"Can I eat her?" The thing is, the Yokai still did not have the same worldview of humans. Eating humans was something that they have done since time immemorial, at least to other yokai. Certain yokai still couldn't understand the concept of mortality and morality and they'd end up asking for his guidance for things like this. No hint of malice was with these yokai whenever they'd ask if they could eat humans. In Minato's eyes, they were like children asking to eat a sugary snack before a meal.

"I would rather you didn't. Wouldn't want the local Buddhist or priestess to exorcise you."

"Okay. If you say so boss."

"You mentioned earlier about demigods. What's that?"

"I don't know much about the western pantheon, Nurahiyon- _sama_ could probably answer your questions better, but all I know is that they smell really, really delicious."

* * *

That did not mean that the situation was taken care of. Yokai were generally easier to interact with than humans because Yokai generally kept their words, but it was the humans that Minato worried about. Drew had a special power. He wanted to see if she would be in trouble. Or if she was trouble for others. With her powers, it's too scary if left unattended or abused.

Three months after transferring, Drew and Minato interacted minimally. Minato out of wariness and Drew because she generally kept to her popular friends.

Drew was a character. Not outright mean, but if there was something she didn't understand, she was quick to label it as weird and iffy. She was American so there were times when her upbringing clashed with Japanese values and norms but she was generally a typical girl who was mostly liked by others from afar.

Her father, according to rumors, was a famous _mangaka_ whose _manga_ was featured on Shonen Jump, the most popular comic book publication for boys. Her mother, well, that was difficult to answer.

"What do you think of Drew- _chan_ , Arisato- _kun_?" Minato was in-charge of cleaning duty today. The popular clique composed of Drew and her friends had left since they were not in-charge this week.

"She's okay." Minato said with a nonchalant shrug.

Drew was Drew just as Minato was Minato. He wasn't here to judge people of their shortcomings, and to say that no one has redeeming qualities is stupid. Human potential didn't work that way. While people were born with things they are good and bad at, they weren't born inherently 'evil' and inherently 'good'. John Locke's _tabula rasa_ and all _._ Besides, it doesn't matter if someone was born with innate talents, it's all about their their capacity to be more.

Zero is nothing, yes, but it could also mean endless possibilities; Igor once said.

* * *

For the most part, in the next few months, Minato's school life was normal minus the fact that he was someone who could see local demons. There were no mysterious murders, no odd incidents, and nothing that seemed to warrant Minato's undivided attention.

Problems between the local yokai were settled with his interference and mediation. He met the local Buddhist who took charge of maintaining the city's supernatural community and created a working relationship with the man. The local Shinto shrine wasn't like Miyoko's so he didn't involve them. The local church however, was different; it was guarded by a local patron Saint.

But like earlier, just as with the local Yokai, the spirit of the local Saint, though a few Persona called him a Lares, promised to not be in Minato's way. Minato expected angels, but the Saint said they'd only interfere if it was _that_ serious.

Everything was normal until it wasn't.

It was a normal P.E. session, a day spent outside of the classroom and out of the field when monsters arrived.

Yokai were generally harmless, mind you, but there was bloodlust coming from from this lot. Minato could also see that the yokai had black, wispy smoke emanating from them.

Oh, and they chanted something: "For Mother Earth. For Gaea."


	7. Chapter 7

Minato was in the classroom, having forgotten something from his bag when he noticed the yokai emanating black aura.

"[Shadows]?" monsters born from Tartarus, as a way to protect humanity from the 'Fall'.

"No." If it were [Shadows], then certain Persona would've detected it.

 _Let me, my King._ In his head, a female voice cut through the chatter. She may be eclipsed by Lucia in terms of support abilities, but she had strong defensive and offensive skills. A Jill-of-all-trades with a level of mastery over ice.

Equipping it, Minato activated her powers.

These were definitely yokai alright. But… but… it's hard to see with all the [Mist].

He dug into his bag and brought out his evoker.

* * *

Drew noticed the yokai when they were a few meters away.

Her mother assured her that Japan was a neutral place. That Gaea's influence here was very much non-existent.

Having grown tired of the West and the negativity of being labeled as the bitch of the Camp, Drew prayed for her mother's intervention.

Japan, Aphrodite replied. To her father, she said.

Drew agreed of course, anywhere but the most unwelcoming place in the world. She needed a fresh start. She needed to reinvent herself. She was a daughter of Aphrodite – incarnate of beauty: she'd adjust just as a flower would to useless petals.

In preparation, she learned all that she could by compelling people to teach her the Japanese language. But since language was always evolving, always changing, Drew watched Japanese dramas and read comics during her free time. Books were out of the question because of her dyslexia but comics, with their drawn pictures, were easier to understand.

When one was determined, human potential knew no bounds.

She even asked for her father's help by supplying her with volumes upon volumes of _manga_. _Shoujo_ , _Shounen_ , _Seinen_ and _Josei,_ she's read them all. Doraemon, Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Slam Dunk, Naruto, Gantz, Berserk, Paradise Kiss and Chihayafuru - she devoured them with fervor and with a critical eye. She tried to practice writing both _Hiragana_ and _Katakana_ too, with some success.

In school, her 'friends' appeared concerned over her new hobbies, but she knew better. They called her a 'weeb' behind her back.

But that didn't matter. New land, new experience, a chance to reinvent herself, a chance to focus on positivity. Those thoughts fueled her. So when golden boy Percy Jackson went missing, Drew knew she had to leave now.

The West had too many high stakes, and someone like Drew would probably end up as cannon fodder.

In Japan, she found her niche. People were nice to her, treated her a little better and with respect. They were mostly modest and preferred to not rock the boat. They were the perfect followers, if she was the same Drew Tanaka from Camp Half-Blood.

But followers had a tendency to betray. To backstab. To gossip behind your back.

Drew knew now, that even with her compulsion, you can't force loyalty. Beauty was good for getting attention, but loyalty was up to human potential.

She didn't need followers. She needed equals.

Her group – Drew didn't want to open herself up yet and call them friends – was nicer.

Without saying anything, Suzu had the habit of giving Drew snacks. Mayu made sure that Drew was comfortable with all the Japanese culture around, offered to help her explain certain societal norms. Kenta was the silent athlete who accompanied her home because their houses were near each other. Taichi made sure that the group was having fun and kept the company easy-going and everyone being cohesive.

They were her people – no, that came out wrong. They were important to her. In return, Drew ensured that Suzu's outer appearance matched her inner thoughtfulness by fixing her hair into cute hair styles and making sure she stood out often. Drew supported Mayu's hobby of being a web novelist by giving her encouragement. Kenta, Drew made sure that his voice was heard and that he was important: he needed the boost in confidence. Taichi, well, Drew made sure that he not overexert himself.

She was comfortable enough that her important people knew more and more of her true self- minus the godly heritage and all the things attached to it of course, it was for their safety.

She had forgotten about her life at America, having the time of her life here in her father's country, until the day the monsters arrived.

The local demons were mostly harmless, often times scurrying away when she drew near. The few times she had an unfortunate run-in with the more malevolent ones, Drew just had to use Charmspeak to distract them away. She may not be proficient it Japanese, but saying 'stay away' was simple enough.

" **Everyone, I think it's best if we had our P.E. class inside the gymnasium.** "

Wordlessly, everyone in the field nodded and started to walk.

" **[Mist], cover the field.** " Unlike Piper, Drew was more experienced with Charmspeak. She's had years of practice and knew certain tips and tricks on how to maximize her abilities. Charmspeak bordered on overpowered after all: able to influence not just perception but reality and physical objects too.

Her word was [Law], if she was charismatic enough.

 _Now, to survey the surroundings._ Three yokai(?) no, that can't be. This was different. They were surrounded by this black aura.

" **Go back**."

The compulsion did not work. Maybe they weren't native Japanese?

" **Go back**." She repeated in both English and Greek but the monsters neared them with menacing grins.

"That won't work on us. Your [Authority] is weaker here. Not to mention weaker than one of the [Seven]." [Authority] was the level of influence a being is able to exert in the world. It was why gods rarely left their [Domains]: they have near absolute [Authority] inside them. While Poseidon was a god of the seas, he'd still be weaker than Susanoo if he were to face him in Japan.

"Greetings, child of Aphrodite." One of the yokai greeted. The demon had a human body, wore traditional Japanese clothes, but had a long nose and had bird wings. A _Tengu_.

"Gaea has no quarrel with you today. Be on your way."

"What are you doing here? So far from the west?"

"None of your business." This time it was from a lady, well not really. It was a monster with a human female head with glossy black hair and a snake's body. Its body was long and thick. A _Nure-onna_.

"But boss did say to take care of witnesses." Said a third one. A bull-like yokai with black skin and has a horse's head. He wore kimono and had pierced ears. It was almost as big as their high school building. When he moved, the earth trembled.

"I don't know about you, but I _am_ hungry." The _Tengu_ said.

"Me too." The _Nure-onna_ agreed.

The first to launch was the _Tengu_ , leaping high into the air and bringing out a curved blade from his sides.

Being a mixture of both mortal and god, demigods were technically easier to kill. Mortal methods and supernatural methods made them easier to defeat.

In exchange of this vulnerability, they had certain benefits.

Her reflexes kicked in. She may be the daughter of Aphrodite, but she was still a demigod. A _trained_ demigod. Even though she was weaponless, her arms and legs moved, ducking to evade the side swipe of the blade aimed for her.

The _Nure-onna_ used the moment of confusion to swipe Drew with its tail.

The demigod, crouched on the ground, she rolled forward and also evaded the attack. The tail ended up swiping the ground. But due to the nature of the attack, the ground shook and burst forth like the splash of a diver falling into water.

Debris and dust spewed in all directions. Drew tried not to breathe in the dust and ensured that her eyes were still open.

For a moment, the two yokai kept their assault. The _Tengu_ going with aerial, sweeping attacks using his blade and the _Nure_ - _onna_ attacking with her sheer weight and tail.

It was a deadly stalemate. But two against one was a severe disadvantage and Drew was starting to tire.

In a flat terrain, there was nothing Drew could use as her advantage. Her Charmspeak was not effective here. She was weaponless. It was only a matter of time until her defeat.

"You might as well surrender now." The bull yokai said with a loud neigh.

That only pushed Drew to perform better.

" **Crumble**." She said. But to no effect.

" **Weaken**." She coughed out. Also to no effect.

_Thump. Thud. Thud._

"Foolish girl. Wasting your breath, eh?" The bull demon asked. He stomped his foot again, making the earth quake.

Drew was caught off-guard and tripped on the ground.

"You're mine now!"

The _Tengu's_ blade made a clean swipe while the _Nure-onna_ aimed for the legs.

It was a clean attack made to kill. Drew expected the worst but she opened her eyes.

" _Ack_!"

The Tengu's perfect attack lost its balance when his sleeve caught something. He tried to get up but his clothes seemed to be stuck.

The _Nure-onna_ found herself encased in ice.

Drew looked up. "Arisato-san?"

The mysterious and aloof student had grabbed her arms and started dragging her away from the scene. "We gotta move!"

The _Nure-onna_ squirmed inside the ice, cracks forming in what was otherwise a solidly frozen prison. _Cr-Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Faster, the ice is not going to last."

"Who dares–" the bull demon looked at his two allies. He stomped the ground.

The earth trembled and both Minato and Drew wobbled a bit.

Minato's eyes noticed that the ground level got higher. Or did he get shorter? _Are we… sinking?_

"We're falling!" Drew yelled as she and Minato fell into a hole in the ground.

* * *

Minato coughed. Falling from that height would have killed anybody. But not him. And Drew too apparently. She landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"What happened?" Minato asked.

"We fell into my own trap." Drew said, pushing herself away from him. "I had it under control."

Minato didn't want to get her any more upset and merely apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't think things through."

Drew shrugged and dusted her sweatpants. Fortunately they were in tracksuits, Drew wearing a thick jacket that prevented scrapes and wounds. "You okay?"

Minato was wearing only a shirt and had scraped his arm, "Could've been worse. You?"

"I'm fine. But where are we?" asked Drew. "I knew I [Charmed] the ground to weaken earlier, but I didn't think the ground would be this fragile and create a hole this deep."

They were of course underground, like deep underground, the only light coming from hole that Drew created from above but…

"That's an entrance." Drew said, bringing out her phone and turning on its flashlight.

"You're going in?" Minato asked.

"You'd rather we climb up and face those yokai?" remarked Drew.

Minato nodded, "Good point."

* * *

"Are you a demigod?" Drew asked as she and Minato walked side-by-side into the entrance.

"What makes you say that?"

"You saw those yokai, right? And you weren't spooked by them." Granted that was a weak argument because certain mortals could see the supernatural. Rachel Dare was an example.

"Well they _are_ harmless. At least normally they are."

"Yeah. It was as if they are possessed or something."

Her classmate snapped a finger. "You're right. They were probably possessed!"

"Also, we still don't know much about you." If he was a demigod, then she needed to bring him to Camp Half-Blood. It was something veteran campers did to newly discovered demigods. Solidarity and all that. Does she still have a Drachma with her?

"About being a demigod? I don't think I am."

"What about those ice earlier, didn't you do that?" Maybe he was a son of Khione or something. Drew knew she had no means to totally verify if her classmate was indeed a demigod but she was certain that Minato had supernatural powers. "Still, we have to get to safety."

"You know," Drew started when their conversation lulled, "this is the most that we've ever spoken."

"I guess."

Drew wanted to ask if she's done something to the boy because among her class, he was the person she interacted the least – and not out of circumstance. It was as if he was keeping his distance to her.

Minato stopped, and turned around. "Hear that?"

 _Rustle_. _Rustle. Rustle._

"I don't like the sound of that." Drew said.

* * *

They were running now. Minato, Drew was starting to realize was able to keep up with a demigod's endurance. This could be proof of his status as demigod but it still wasn't concrete.

They didn't want to find out where the rustling sound came from.

But then again, running around in god-knows where was just as bad. They didn't know where they are, and pretty soon they'd have no light seeing as her phone's battery was around 20%.

 _What is that_? At the end of the tunnel was a light. "An exit?"

"Could be a trap." Minato said, keeping pace with her.

"Better there than here, if you ask me."

"What is this place?" Drew collapsed on the ground. Reaching the end, the two were greeted with a pretty impressive sight.

"An underground shrine?" It looked like a Shinto shrine, like the places Drew passed that was more for tourism rather than actually housing gods. Illuminating the shrine were rocks that glowed cyan and purple.

"Looks ominous," Drew said, looking at a particularly impressive toori.

"I doubt whoever's inside would let us off the hook." Minato said but he was facing away from the shrine, looking at something at the back.

"Huh?" She shed light to what Minato was looking at and saw… bones? A wall of bones mostly made up of arms was erected at the shrine's entrance, trapping them in.

 _Gods_ , _the undead now?_

"Well, let's go see what they want." Minato turned around and walked to the shrine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Um… hello." Drew wandered into the shrine.

The inside was brightly lit by torches, filling the room with warmth. The smell of incense was strong too, and there was thick smog all around.

"What do you suppose we do?" Drew looked over her companion Minato. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Ooh! Guests!" From the center of the shrine, to where an altar would've been, a woman appeared. She appeared to be in her late twenties with black hair, flawless ivory skin, a cute beauty mark just under her right eye, pinkish lips, and dark eyes that was like amethysts. She wore a kimono that failed to hide her assets, her breasts appearing as though it might burst forth at any moment. Drew could say that she was a stunner.

Her voice was sultry, but preppy. Like a leopard's purr. "It's been so long since I've had guests." She made a motion to stand up but the next thing, she was in front of them, offering snacks on a wooden tray.

Drew knew right away that this being in front of them wasn't human.

"You live in a shrine underneath the school?"

The woman puffed out her chest, which made Drew instinctively raise her hands to cover Minato's eyes because, well _Jello_. "I actually own all this land." Her voice was proud, like it was an achievement.

"Yet you live underneath a school." Drew had to repeat that, dropping her hand as soon as the _Jello_ -physics stopped.

"She lives underground, Arisato- _san_." Everything about this whole idea was ridiculous, and with Drew's background, she should have her guard up, but no. She was more shocked at this ridiculous situation even more than anything.

Her classmate didn't care much and simply shrugged. "You're temple's surprisingly warm."

"Of course it is," the woman turned around, and reality shifted. They were now in a receiving area. A spacious area that was impossible because the shrine appeared smaller than the inside. It was your typical Japanese-styled living room. With a big _kotatsu_ , a low table that had a futon built in it, tatami mat floors and Japanese ornaments. It even had a flat screen TV. "I want my home to be cozy and livable."

Minato immediately chucked off his shoes and said, "Where do I place these?"

"You're not weirded by this?" Drew said, stomping her foot.

The woman clapped her hands and a yokai appeared. Composed mainly of _hair_ (?). They were female but old-looking, wearing kimonos too but in subdued colors.

"A little but you should have a little faith in others." Minato said as he politely handed his shoes over to the yokai. Saying thanks to the yokai, Minato went straight for the _kotatsu_.

"I can't believe this." When the yokai approached her, Drew begrudgingly handed her shoes too. She then followed his lead and sat in the _kotatsu_.

"Do you want to eat?" The woman appeared before them, carrying her tray of snacks. Japanese-themed again.

"I'm sorry," Minato said, resting his torso on the table, "We have P.E. class later."

Drew looked at the offered snacks. "I wouldn't decline a nice stick of _dango_ , so don't mind if I do."

She was about to reach for the snacks when Minato grabbed her hand. "Tanaka- _san_ I really think you shouldn't."

"Didn't you say that we should have more faith in others."

The woman nodded. "Yeah, and no, this time it's really safe to eat for mortals! I swear. These were bought on the surface. I had one of my attendants buy it."

Minato looked at the woman, before sighing. "But she might end up puking after our P.E. class."

The woman deflated. For a second her appearance glitched. Her skin darkened and her eyes turned hollow. But then it reverted back, "How about a game?"

* * *

For a few minutes, Minato entertained the lady by playing a round of _Koi Koi_ , a Japanese card game.

Drew tried to occupy herself with her phone but her battery's almost dead. They should be returning soon, thinking maybe that the not-really yokai were gone by now.

The service underground was just as strong as it was outside, which was why she was able to scroll through her social media. "Arisato-san," she was looking at a post of one of her classmates, "P.E.'s over, we should head back."

"Awww…" The woman pouted. "But we haven't finished the game yet."

"But we have school." Minato said.

"Fine. And for the record I was winning."

The same yokai attendants appeared again, this time carrying Minato and Drew's shoes.

Drew politely thanked the yokai and slipped on her shoes. The woman stood up, and again reality shifted. They were once again in the shrine's altar.

"So you're just gonna let us go like that?" Drew knew she shouldn't because the supernatural was nothing but a train wreck waiting to happen but her curiosity got the best of her.

"I wouldn't do anything as to kidnap the Exalted One."

"Huh?" _Exalted One_?

"In any case," Minato crossed his arms, "We should get going."

"And he's upset." The woman tapped her head, "Sorry I didn't mean–"

There was a loud crash outside.

The airheaded façade fell. Her eyes turned sharp.

* * *

It was the three yokai again. Drew followed the woman's lead as she rushed outside.

The wall of bones was destroyed, debris was everywhere. There were the yokai attendants from before, brandishing weapons like swords and _naginata_ s, a type of spear that was meant more for slashing than piercing.

The bull yokai's size was smaller as compared to earlier but it was still massive, being around three times Drew's height. He was brandishing a wooden club fighting other yokai.

"What is the meaning of this?" The woman's voice was angry but dignified.

The _Tengu_ slashed a yokai that erupted into dust, "We come in search of something."

"And you trespass on my domain?" The woman waved her hand and the black aura from the yokai vanished. The three yokai fell to the ground, unconscious.

Drew's jaw dropped. Yokai she had trouble dealing with was defeated with a wave of a hand. Just who is this woman?

Unfortunately that wasn't the last of her worries because while the yokai was unconscious, the black aura remained. It was like a black cloud, floating but clumped up.

"Eidolons?" Minato whispered.

"What?"

"Away with you!" The woman said, waving her hand again. The black cloud burst into dust. The woman smiled to herself, "There. Much better."

* * *

After that episode, the woman called another attendant. This time getting Minato and Drew's attention. It was a boy. A human boy.

"Are you really human?" Minato asked, eyes boring holes into the boy's head. That's awfully rude of Minato, though this would be the first time Drew's seen her aloof classmate be interested with someone. Not in the _shounen ai_ way of course.

"It's complicated." He appeared to be the same age as them both. He had Asian features, with black hair and brown eyes. He would've passed for a normal person, save for his bandaged eye. It seemed to have been injured. He was dressed in a long-sleeved grey shirt and jeans.

"This is Īsan. He's here to escort you out." The woman patted this head.

"Allow me to guide you out." The boy bowed before turning around. "Please follow me." Drew did what she was told.

Minato and Drew bid farewell to the woman.

"Do try to visit, though I know that's kind of impossible." The woman waved goodbye.

When they were far enough, Īsan pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket.

"I wonder what she meant by that." Drew asked.

"That's because getting to her [Domain] was a miracle in of itself." Īsan said.

"What do you mean?"

Īsan stopped walking to turn to Drew. He sighed, "You… have no idea who that woman was, didn't you?"

"I know she's a strong being, but no."

"Izanami." Minato said simply.

"Japan's [Mother Goddess]?" The earth trembled, but Drew had a suspicion that it was a _happy_ tremble. Granted she only knew about her through her manga but still. "Japan's ruler of the underworld." She sighed in disbelief.

"No wonder you didn't want me to eat her snacks. A bite of that and I could no longer go back." Persephone had that problem, and even though her knowledge were mostly Greek, generally things from the underworld was consistent.

"That food's really safe though." Īsan said. "I bought it."

"Oh." The three of them continued walking until they could see a light at the end of the tunnel. They started to walk faster until…

"Finally out!" Drew stretched her arms. They were at the back of the school, where not a lot of people go to. One moment they were walking in a dank tunnel, and the next they were outside. "I guess this is goodbye, and thanks." She waved at the two boys before running away.

* * *

"Did you confess to Minato- _kun_?" Suzu asked. She, Mayu, Kenta and Drew were walking home after school. Taichi had to stay behind because of student council duties. Normally, her friends' club activities finished around the time Taichi finished his, but the teachers gave them way too many responsibilities for the week. Taichi did say he'll try to catch up.

"Huh?"

"Some people saw you and Minato leave the back alley by the toolshed." Suzu added.

Mayu smiled knowingly.

Kenta merely frowned but kept walking.

Drew didn't want to lie to her friends. "Yes we did leave that area together but–"

"It's probably just a rumor, Suzu." Mayu said.

"I don't follow." Drew really didn't.

"That's a well-known place where girls confess their feelings to the guy they like."

Drew chuckled. "Well, I didn't. Arisato- _san_ isn't really my type."

Suzu hooked her arms on Drew's. "Really? You wouldn't date someone like Minato _-kun_? He's kinda awesome."

"I heard that he cleaned up the _yankii_ s that caused trouble for the students." Mayu said.

"- _ack!_ " Kenta yelped in surprise. Taichi had placed him in a head lock, which gave a funny sight considering Kenta was a head taller than him. "Minato- _kun_ also helps around the student council every once in a while. _Taichou_ frequently tries to recruit him but he always declines. Weird how he doesn't complain whenever we ask for his help though."

Kenta broke free from him and smacked him in the head, "He's a good basketball player too."

The other four let out impressed 'ooh's because Kenta rarely complimented people who played his sports.

"He's alright, I guess." Drew shrugged, "But there's a difference between admiring someone and liking them." _Besides, there's also his abilities that makes me wary of him._

"Still, you haven't answered my question." Suzu started to pout. "What's your ideal guy like?"

"Hm… Gotta be tall–

* * *

Today's events could have gone worse. But it didn't.

When they arrived at Izanami's shrine, his Persona was alert. He wondered why they were apprehensive until his Persona started to tell him that [Death] was near.

But [Death] was not something he feared. [Death] was a dear comrade. [Death] was someone who did not have ill-intent on him, or anyone for that matter.

[Death] and him were more personal to each other than most of the Persona that he had.

So while [Death] was near, he didn't fear it.

[Death] was…

[Death] was not with him.

Minato frowned as he entered his apartment. The Persona Thanatos was with him yes, but it did not feel as though this Persona knew him. Even during his time during the [Seal], Thanatos may have been a little feral but Minato knew Ryogi was still there. But this time…

Now that he thought about it, certain Persona felt different. The Persona of his SEES felt very different. Isis, for example, had a different form.

Was this a side-effect of being transported here?

He hurriedly consulted his concerns to his Persona, particularly to those with [Domain] over memory but they all assured him that his memories weren't tampered.

Maybe the side-effects of his amnesia were still there?

In any case, Izanami turned out to be someone who needed social contact, so he didn't fear her much. She was also able to take care of the yokai by exorcising the eidolons that possessed them.

He also didn't need to use his evoker. Good news to that.

Though he did find out that his Persona powers could manifest outside of that Dark Hour. It also felt that his powers seemed stronger here. Not that Penthesilea was weak but he did not expect that he was able to command ice with that much proficiency and with minimal effort.

When he emerged from the underworld, and after that boy Īsan left him, worried yokai started to appear one by one. Minato had to assure them that he was fine – that seemed to have placated them but it also made them idolize him more.

"Our boss is also strong, isn't he?" They said. "He's not just smart, but he's also super powerful! He made it back from the underworld!"

They newfound confidence in him made the local yokai approach him more. He was so popular that they followed and watched over him when classes resumed, when he worked on his part time job, and all the way home. But fortunately, they drew the line when it came to his apartment: they respected his privacy.

But that didn't mean that they all believed that.

"Hello," Minato greeted the intruder in his home. He lived in a humble apartment so finding someone had broken into his house was an easy feat.

This time, it was a human, or what felt like human. It was a girl this time. Older, like someone in her twenties. With dark, voluminous hair, and supermodel-like European features. She stood out more because she wore a dark dress that hugged her figure to a T.

This woman smiled. But it was a smile full of dark thoughts.

"My child…" Her voice was low, her tone uneven.

* * *

_>[BGM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ASPIb7LCuI)<_

* * *

It's been said that human potential is scary. That with enough time, resources, effort and mental fortitude, anything is possible.

In a video game called Valkyrie Profile, a character by the name of Lezard Valeth proposed that while "humans are incomplete beings, Gods {then} can be considered the final evolution of man." That meant that being at the top, Gods are static creatures. They may be powerful, they may be immortal, but they are unchanging. Changing only due to mortal perception.

Humans are different. Born from the template that is [Gods], they are weaker, mortal, and so _utterly_ inferior that their continued existence is a feat on it's own. But that's not just what humans are capable of. Landing in the moon, conceptualizing [Heat Death], artificial insemination: humans have the potential to be more. Also, overcoming obstacles to attain godhood, contributing to society to be venerated and deified. Humans can become bigger than what they were supposed to be.

Abraham Maslow's theory of hierarchy supposes that humans strive for self-actualization. In Buddhism and Hinduism, Nirvana is humanity's goal. Atheists and agnostics believe in living life to the fullest. When a human transcends, they stand above normal gods because they take with them all of their being. Gestalt Theory. So, in a sense, while humans are considered to be incomplete, their weaknesses is an _opportunity_ for greatness. The sick overcoming a life-threatening disease, a humble soldier protecting his homeland, an artist materializing his vision, a doctor defying mortality - these are what makes humans great.

Because being human can be great, Minato Arisato wholeheartedly believed.

To be human is to experience life.

To be human is to understand one's potential.

To be human is to spend time with friends.

To be human is to spend time alone from people.

To be human is to stay up until 3AM writing a story no one has ever told.

To be human is to take away a life - whether for good or evil.

To be human is to choose between your wife or your child as the doctor announces that they can only save one.

To be human is to binge-watch eight seasons of your favorite TV series in a whole weekend.

To be human is to cry.

To be human is to laugh.

To be human is to hurt.

To be human is to love.

To be human is...

* * *

The [Twilight of the Gods] grows near  
Humanity stands at the precipice of a new era  
Question is: what path shall humans take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits:
> 
> Motoi Sakuraba [ https://www.sakuraba-motion.com/ ] for composing the soundtrack used in the chapter 
> 
> Sylvalette [ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNOwQViztI0TCHU6q6bXoNA ] for uploading the soundtrack over at youtube


	9. Chapter 9

In the greater scheme of things, Minato's appearance didn't really gather that much attention.

Ragnarok was brewing, Gaea was awakening, and Apophis was rising: That's just on the West. The Jade Emperor might have given much thought about Minato if he had free time. The Abrahamic pantheon noticed too, but since Minato's appearance was so _symbolic_ it would be chaos if word got out. Only a few handful of people know about him, and since Minato wasn't stirring up trouble, he was left alone.

Japan was really the best place considering it is a land of numerous gods. Because numbers could mask him and give him more time to breathe.

Because of this he could lead a pretty uneventful life. Elizabeth really knew what she was doing. This way, he could become a minor detail in the greater picture. Though, the Norns/Moirai would disagree about this.

* * *

The woman introduced herself as Medea. Medea of Colchis. A mythological figure that was still, apparently, alive. The Persona equivalent, the one Chidori has called her only friend, verified that claim.

"You speak fluent Japanese," Minato noted.

"Not really, it's basically a translation magic that I employed." She then looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry for mistaking you as my child. It's just that you feel so familiar."

"I hope I don't end up as one of your children, then." Minato said, entering his apartment.

The woman gave no reply before saying, "I… I've done things I'll always regret."

Minato nodded and went to his modest kitchen. "I can only offer a glass of water."

"It's fine, thank you." Medea said.

When Minato offered the glass and sat in front of his guest he said, "I don't like it when people break into my home."

"Again, I'm sorry. I just had to make sure, you know?"

"Make sure about what?"

"That _you're_ here."

Minato tilted his head, "I don't follow."

"Ever since you've appeared, I've been… seeing things. Remembering things. Things I've wanted to forget."

Minato could only speculate but was it guilt that he was seeing? Still, "So you broke into my home just to tell me this?"

The woman actually looked embarrassed, "Well, kinda yeah, but more importantly," she looked at him, "Forgiveness… I want it."

* * *

"I didn't think I'd get visitors again!" Once again, they were back into Izanami's shrine. It was no big deal considering that Medea had access to a _flying_ golden chariot – pulled by dragons, of all things.

They rode it to school, parked the golden chariot by the entrance that Drew created, instructed the dragons named Phil and Don to behave, and descended to the underworld.

"I'm so happy!" the Mother Goddess of Japan immediately let them into her shrine's receiving area.

"Well, we're here to ask for your help."

With bright, shining eyes, the goddess looked at him, "It has been quite some time since someone's needed my help! Well, what can I do?"

Medea looked at her skeptically, "Just like that, you're willing to help us?"

Izanami shrugged, "Well, the Exalted One asked, so who am I to say no?"

"You're a Mother Goddess," Medea said.

"And he is _Exalted_. What part of that don't you understand?" Izanami smiled at her.

"Got it." Medea gave a thumbs-up. Though Medea didn't know what Izanami meant.

"So what can I help you with?" Izanami turned to Minato.

"Can you pull out the souls of her children?" the boy said, "She has something to say."

"You could've just summoned it," Izanami said.

"And risk summoning something else? I may be good but necromancy isn't my forte. No thanks." Medea crossed her arms, "Besides, I don't have my tools and reagents with me right now."

Izanami ignored the woman, placing a hand over her chin, "Well, considering how young they were, it's likely that their souls have entered the cycle of reincarnation. It's also been more than millennia since those souls have died, so that'll be pretty difficult."

She snapped and a yokai attendant appeared with a scroll. It was handed to Izanami, who quickly unfurled it. "And it's not under my [Domain]."

"How can the dead not be under your jurisdiction?" Medea asked.

"Hades owns that soul. While I am a goddess of the underworld, I am not the only sole ruler of the underworld. It's difficult to explain but yeah…"

"So we can't do anything about it?" Minato asked.

Izanami looked at the boy, thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I could do this…"

She snapped her fingers again, and an attendant came carrying a calligraphy set and some paper.

"You're gonna write a letter?"

"You were a princess before, am I correct? I find it hard to believe that you don't recognize diplomacy."

"Sorry, it's just I'm just really eager to meet my children."

Izanami looked at her before sighing, "Well you got me there; my children don't even try to visit me."

For a few seconds, Minato and Medea watched as Izanami composed her letter.

"Who are you sending it to?" Medea asked.

"Definitely not Hades. I don't want drama from his wife, so I'm sending it to her instead."

"Yeah, Persephone easily gets jealous."

"Well, she's still a maiden at heart. He's her first love." Izanami said, finishing her letter.

Another snap of her fingers and another attendant appeared. "Please deliver this over at Hades' palace." The yokai messenger, composed mainly of hair, was a _yomotsu-shikome_.

"So what do we do now?" Medea asked.

"We wait."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, with Minato watching TV, legs snuggled in her kotatsu, there was a presence that appeared outside. Beside him was Medea, fidgeting and not really paying attention to the night time variety show.

"She's here." Izanami was beaming, giddy with excitement. In her hand was a tray of treats, "I hope she likes this. I've made this with all the things I grew from _my_ backyard."

The goddess disappeared without much fanfare leaving Minato and Medea alone.

Beside him, Medea let out a distressed exhale.

Minato turned to the woman with curious eyes. "That was fast." The underworld must be a small place, or had fast transportation.

"I really don't like Greek gods." She explained. "But I'm willing to do whatever it takes. For my children."

"That's good." Minato commented. If Medea truly wished for redemption, she would be willing to do whatever it takes to get it.

_Pah. Pah. Pah._

Footsteps were heard outside. A shoji, or Japanese room dividers, opened and Izanami entered with another dark-haired beauty. But unlike Izanami's straight locks, the woman had hair that curled and appeared to be weightless. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were multicolor but muted as if reflecting the cool summer-to-fall vibe of the season.

"Persephone." Medea greeted curtly.

The goddess looked at her and the guy beside her.

"This is weird." Apparently, this Greek goddess spoke Japanese too.

Another woman accompanied Persephone and Izanami. And one who Minato looked with intense fixation.

"Psyche." A goddess with tan skin, golden hair and good looks that transcended humanity.

The Sea of Souls was in an uproar. The Persona counterpart of the goddess, the one who knew her right away, wanted to be summoned. They were stirring, but for reasons beyond their control.

It was as if Psyche's presence was like looking at your reflection. But a different reflection.

The blonde goddess nodded and smiled. "yes, but I believe I don't have the pleasure of knowing your… name."

A pause. It was all it took for the goddess to jump him.

* * *

Persephone has never seen her friend act this way. Psyche was a nice girl. She was polite, soft-spoken, kind (especially to good mortals) and nurturing.

Who is this boy that made Psyche act this way?

Tackling the boy to the ground, Medea had to pry the goddess away because said goddess look of absolute abhorrence scared everyone.

"Psyche! What's wrong?"

"He's…" Psyche's face looked astounded, eyes big with awe and madness. She looked happy but berserk too. "He's… he's my child!"

That wasn't right. "Huh?" Psyche was one of the very few gods who had fidelity. Eros was the love of her life. She loved him dearly to the point that she has never, not once, birthed a demi-god.

"My child! My child is here! I need… I need to call Eros." Psyche brought out a Drachma and summoned a rainbow. But before the goddess could throw it, Persephone stopped her.

"I think we should breathe first."

* * *

Since Persephone was the only person who could eat Izanami's treats, Izanami's attendants came into the room carrying trays of snacks.

Medea was eager to meet her kids but she had to be worried for Minato's safety. Psyche was generally a goddess who didn't act out often, at least that's how the gossip went.

"What's this about Minato being your son?"

After a moment (and with Persephone calming the goddess down) Psyche actually looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It's just, it's the first time I've seen someone who might as well be my son."

"You're not making any sense." Persephone said.

Psyche opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She opened it again but closed it again. She placed a hand over her chin and thought about it for a second before saying, "I want to claim him but… I couldn't."

"Can you start from the beginning?" Medea could see Persephone growing worried.

"There's nothing to start with. This boy… is a boy who stands above all humans."

Izanami tried to hide a snort. "All humans she says."

Persephone's patience was getting thinner. Medea could actually feel it: the whole area was starting to get chilly.

The goddess of fertility finally looked at the boy and [Gazed] into his soul. Only to be hurled backwards into the air.

* * *

After Minato apologized, Psyche had to constantly be reminded that Minato was not some pet that she could mother to death.

"I don't understand why you're acting this way." Persephone said. "I know that he's Exalted. I know that much but–"

"He embodies the human soul." There was a sparkle in her eye, "And that's something that rarely happens. Ooh~ I just want to take care of you and pet you and feed you~"

"Please stop," Persephone crossed her arms, "The last time that happened, you caused so much drama with Freud and all his contemporaries. Besides, we should behave."

Izanami was smiling, eyes into crescent-moon shapes. She was handing out mugs of tea ("I swear it's safe for mortals!") to the people present "Don't mind me; I'm just happy I have guests."

Medea cleared her throat. "Well, I think we should get back to what we were doing."

Minato kept quiet, sipping his drink. He frankly didn't care that they were calling him Exalted. It's probably just some title that he got because he was a traveler from a different world, or maybe this was Elizabeth's doing. But, again, this was a second chance.

He still felt bad when the [Sea of Souls] retaliated when Persephone peered into his soul.

Persephone nodded when her friend seemed to have calmed down. "I understand the gist of it. I read it from Izanami's letter: you want to see your children again."

Medea nodded. "I was told that it was under the Greek underworld's jurisdiction."

Persephone nodded, "Though there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I am [Hades' Queen], which can be seen as [Queen of Hades]. While I have power of Hades, the _dead_ is complicated all-together." She turned to the hostess, "Izanami- _sama_ , might I perhaps include one other god in our presence?"

Izanami, who for millennia have been alone, beamed at the mention of another guest, "Oh yes. Yes! Please do!"

"He's outside–"

They blinked and they were already sitting out by the _engawa_ (roughly the Japanese equivalent to porches). Overlooking them was a modest garden with a spring and a bamboo fountain– a _shishi-odoshi_.

If Minato wasn't disoriented with the change, he would have questioned the design choice since bamboo fountains were used mostly to scare animals away but kept it to himself. He was only here to accompany Medea, and eat some free snacks. Well mostly to eat snacks because he was broke as fu–

_Who is that?_

Outside was a muscular man with regal features. His skin was dark chocolate, and protruding from his back was… _wings_? Minato and this man's eyes met.

His honey gold eyes with Minato's deep blue ones.

_Wait. Something isn't–_

* * *

Drew was having dinner with her father when the earth began to tremble. Picture frames fell from the walls. Books and manga toppled to the grounded. And Drew had to grab the dining table for support.

Coming from a country that rarely had earthquakes, Drew was faring better.

"It's magnitude 5, at the very least." Her father commented, standing up from the table. Even though the earth wobbled, he walked calmly. Picking up a picture frame that fell, he turned to Drew. "Let's check the news."

From outside, a loud siren rang, followed by a loud announcement.

They were calling it a volcanic eruption, advising the residence to evacuate immediately. Sure they were in a mountainous, seaside town but as far as Drew was considered there were no volcanoes nearby. She should know, the first week she got here, she visited all the tourist spots in the city to enjoy herself.

_Something wasn't right._

Her father moved over to his laptop and saved his files. "Grab your things."

Drew nodded. This was a total 360 to his normal amicable self. Despite dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants, despite his unkempt hair and unshaven face, despite the bags under his eyes, Drew's father was sharp.

He was in control. Then again, the artists and assistants he employed have always said that – Drew just didn't believe them.

Now… now her father acted as an authority figure.

Maybe that's what her mother liked about in him, because this was indeed a dashing side of Minoru Tanaka. "Okay."

Outside, she met up with her father. He was surrounded by neighbors, worried and stressed. "Let's act calmly and evacuate." He said assuredly, nodding at them. "Our safety is more important."

He found her among the crowd and excused himself, "Drew, are you ready?"

Drew was about to nod when a worried neighbor approached them. "Tanaka- _san_ , Tanaka- _san_!" It was Kenta's grandmother. Since they lived nearby, Drew knew her well-enough. Though she often saw Kenta and her grandmother on weekends before the sunset because that's when discounts would appear in the nearby supermarket.

"You're… Kenta's grandmother, am I correct? Is everything okay?" Her father looked at Drew. 'Classmate', she mouthed.

Her father made him 'ah' look in realization.

"You have to help me, Kenta!" her grandmother was out of breath. She wasn't dainty, nor was she some frail woman by any means, but she was out of her element.

" _Obāsan_ ," which Drew used out of respect because Japan is so different from America, "please relax first."

"Kenta– _!_ "The ground rumbled again, but weaker than before, making the nearby people scream in fear. Drew grabbed the woman's shoulder to stop her from falling.

When the ground stopped shaking, Drew asked, "What about Kenta?"

"He needs help!"

* * *

The local yokai can only look on with worry. Normally, Boss would've taken care of the problem seeing as Boss was smart and knew how to solve problems, but Boss was acting weird.

He didn't fight back. Well, he guarded from the assailant's attacks but didn't retaliate.

* * *

After calling for an ambulance, Drew and her father walked to her classmate's residence.

Kenta lived with his grandmother while his mother worked in Tokyo. His father, well… In any case, it was a modest home a small family could live in. It was located at the edge of the town.

"Kenta's unconscious after a bookshelf fell on him." His grandmother explained. "It's so heavy I couldn't lift it."

Entering the house, Drew was immediately greeted with the sight of her unconscious classmate. It was a big bookshelf indeed, and poor Kenta was underneath it.

Drew and her father grabbed the bookshelf's frame and slowly lifted it up.

When it budged and rose, the grandmother pulled his grandson out.

Kenta was a tall guy and an athlete. Her father couldn't carry him out of the house so she and her father had to support him.

Outside, Kenta was laid along the walls of the sidewalk. Problem averted, Drew checked her classmate. Despite years in Camp, first aid was something she didn't focus on. Because all this time she thought she didn't need it because she would never proactively go for an adventure.

Now she regretted not bothering to learn it. This was her friend, and there was nothing she could do to help him–

_BOOM!_

From the distance, there was a loud explosion. The earth rumbled again.

Her eyes traveled to its origin and frowned. _That's a lot of Mist._

"Hey, hey!" She looked around and found a pair of yokai. One was appeared as a bi-pedaled dog dressed in a kimono while the other was a raven that wore a tall hat. They were talking to each other.

"I'm worried about Boss." The raven said, flapping his wings. "It's the first time I've seen him like this."

Drew would've dismissed it as chatter among yokai if not for the dog yokai follow-up. "Minato- _sama_ isn't a pushover."

 _Minato?_ Granted this was a big city and there were probably tons of people named Minato out there, but she had a gut-feel that this was related to her other classmate.

"Hey you." Drew walked over to two.

The two looked at the young girl. "Oh no, she saw us."

"Quick hide!"

"Wait!" They didn't listen. "Stop!"

"I said: **stop**." The followed her instruction.

She ran up to them, "What was this about Minato. **And don't lie**."

"Oh," the dog yokai started to tremble in agitation, "You mean Boss? Well, he's currently fighting someone."

"You'd think that after doing the impossible like getting out of the underworld, people would get the hint and not bother him, but no… some people are just so dumb!" The raven then squawked.

Well that basically confirms that it was the Minato that Drew knew. But… "Someone is fighting Arisato- _san_?"

The dog shrugged, "It didn't smell like a yokai." "Actually," the yokai sniffed, "smells just like you!"

"So a demi-god?" Drew, in some sick humor, was finally using her brain cells that she's neglected to use, "No, maybe someone from the Greeks?"

The raven shook his head, "I don't know. I've never been outside of these lands. But we yokai can sense it: definitely like you!"

* * *

In the Sea of Souls, Minato had to drown out all the voices that bombarded him. The demons wanted revenge. Angels wanted to retribution. Heroes wanted to test their mettle. Martyrs and orators wanted to compromise. Gods and spirits debated on the best way to handle the situation.

Orpheus was equipped. The improved Orpheus that was the culmination of his [Journey]. His resistance to basically everything guaranteed Minato's safety from harm.

But then again, his assailant used powers that were not around his original world. Orpheus was only equipped as precaution and Minato used his enhanced reflexes to evade harm.

* * *

With a little bit of coercion, Drew wanted to do three things: instruct her father and Kenta's grandmother to evacuate immediately, instruct the yokai to bring a big yokai who could fly – big enough to carry two, and instruct said yokai to drop Kenta off to the nearest hospital.

Getting the adults to safety was easy enough. The raven yokai nodded and quickly flew off. Five minutes later, a gigantic… snake-like yokai appeared. It had wings, with blue-hued scales, two limbs that served as arms with class, and a human face (a bald-headed man with a pointy nose). An _Itsumade_ , if memory served her right.

 _How fitting._ An itsumade was a yokai that appeared during times of calamity.

" **You, drop us off to the nearest hospital**." Drew grabbed Kenta's right arm, slung it over her shoulder and stood up. The unconscious lad was heavy but Drew has her godly heritage to aid her, so it wasn't that hard.

There another earthquake, this time stronger than the first time, which made Drew wobble on the ground. A second later, an explosion.

Drew looked up, and from the distance, where the Mist was converging, lights of different colors shone.


	10. Chapter 10

" **MOM**!" It was a last ditch effort made by a desperate child. Drew placed as much as she could with her plea, even adding Charmspeak to her call, because her options were getting more and more limited.

Kenta was in danger, Minato tried to keep damage to a minimum, and it was up to her to protect all that was dear to her: her father, her friends, the city. All of these were important to her.

_Please._

She was falling, the itsumade reduced into dust by an attack.

Her safety was out of her concern because on the side, another crept towards the unconscious form of Kenta. This must be what the campers said about having too much loyalty being the downfall of others - loyalty to treasured people was a drug unlike any other.

_Please save... him~_

The Mist around her heeded her call. It collected, compressed and coalesced above.

In a matter of moments, a goddess descended- illuminating the area with white light.

"Drew!" Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty, could only look on with worry as her child descended from the sky.

* * *

Above, Medea rode her chariot. In front of her was an impossibility.

Dark hair. Otherworldly beauty. Riding a magical construct. She was Medea of Colchis, greatest protege of the Daughter of Magic. She was the Witch - one of the first to embody [Witch] in recorded history.

Same hair. Same face. Same golden chariot. The similarities were uncanny. In front of her was that. It was also a Medea of Colchis. A mirror match.

"I'd never thought I'd get to see the day where I'd face myself."

* * *

Izanami could only watch from the hole that Drew had created before. The fall to the underworld was long - longer than what Drew and sweet, sweet Minato had endured. But as she was the ruler of the underworld, it was within her power to make that fall last from as long as an eternity to merely a few seconds.

So while she was deep, deep, _deeply_ underground, her goddess status, physiology and the fact that she was in her [Domain] (where her power was absolute) made the distance negligible.

"Oh wow..." Today was the most eventful she's ever experienced in _eons_.

"You can say that again." Persephone said as she supported Psyche's unconscious form. Odd for a goddess to be this weakened but things like being outside of their [Domain], being in another land, and breaking a [Law] could do that.

* * *

When Minato and Thanatos met, there was moment of silence. It was like two predatory animals meeting each other for the first time and not knowing what to do. Psyche, uncharateristically of her, decided to get in-between the stare-off.

"Minato," the goddess said affectionately, "What do you want to do now?"

Minato never broke his gaze against the winged god. "Finish High School."

The goddess nodded fervently, like what he said was the most important thing ever. "Makes sense, makes sense. But... but, I meant now. What do you want to do right now? With Medea I mean."

That got Minato's attention. "What do you need _me_ for?"

Persephone was getting the feeling that she was getting more and more sidelined despite the fact that all the important cards and moves were in her hand. "We can't just act haphazardly in distant lands. Izanami- _sama_ is already being _extremely_ generous by letting be in her [Domain]."

"Any other action could be seen as an aggression pact."

"Because this isn't your land? Japan, I mean."

Persephone nodded. "We gods have long since decided to keep our issues to ourselves. Though I won't deny that some issues bleed into other pantheons, all in all, most powers that are still relevant today tend to maintain their non-interference. It's much easier that way."

Minato tilted his head, "I still don't see why you need my opinion or input in all of this."

Medea cleared her throat, "Minato, if I may," she tucked a stray lock behind her ear, "[Gods] are static creatures, are they not?"

Minato wanted to disagree but nodded, as if deciding that what he knew and what Medea knew were two different things.

"In order for change to happen, they'd need mortal interference." Medea took the offered mug of tea that Izanami prepared for her. "If mortals wish it, then the gods _may answer_ that plea."

"Then why don't you make that decision, Medea? You're mortal too, if I'm not wrong."

Medea made a gesture that said so-so. "Divine Heritage. Daughter of two direct descendants of titans, an oceanid and a sun god. So despite being mortal, I have no mortal blood. I'm more-or-less closer to being an actual goddess than a normal human being."

Minato exhaled. "So if I say that I want to do this, then you all would just nod and do what I say?"

"Crass way of saying it, Minato," Izanami laughed, "but yes."

"If it helps, I really want to at least apologize." Medea added.

Minato couldn't say no to that.

* * *

"You're behaving oddly." Psyche cornered the Witch as Minato, Izanami, Persephone and Thanatos prepared _it_.

"Am I?"

"The [Witch of Betrayal]. The [Scorned Woman]. That's what history decided you'd be." Psyche said, "I don't mean ill because I just _love_ what you're doing. It's gap moe after all, but that does leave me confused."

"I'm more surprised you know what gap moe is." Medea said.

There was a moment of silence between the two women.

"You're forgetting one thing," Medea said.

"And that is?"

"[Witch of Betrayal], [Scorned Woman], [Jason's Ex-Wife]... these are all me. But not all of me."

Psyche tilted her head.

Medea smiled sadly. "I'm human too."

* * *

With preparations done: there were ready to do the summoning ritual. Theoretically, it was not impossible to succeed seeing as they had the power of TWO underworld rulers and the deification of death.

"Hold up," Psyche called out everyone's attention, "You're forgetting about me."

Medea looked at Psyche for a few seconds before nodding frantically. "I think you're right. We're not summoning the dead. We're summoning human souls. Having the [Goddess of the Human Soul] increases our odds of success."

"Will this work?" Persephone said, checking things up for a third time. Magic was something she had some competence in but this were things that bordered on [Taboo]. Theory of Relativity can also apply to magic. If the power and will were enough, anything was possible. Unless the [World] thinks that it shouldn't exist, because it will try to neutralize it, anything was possible. This ritual bordered on being forbidden: a [Taboo]. [Taboo] is an action that breaks world [Order] and the [World] heavily punishes offenders. To say that death would be it's kind punishment was definitely a true statement. Being something that could cross the line into [Taboo] territory, there was a chance this could backfire.

"I'm getting nervous," Izanami said, giving a glance at Minato. "We can still stop this."

Minato looked at the uncertainty in their faces. And the hopeful look on Medea's face.

"A chance for redemption is not something I would want to deprive from others." He nodded at the Witch, "Ready?"

* * *

"What is happening?"

It was a simple summoning ritual. "I called for the dead souls of my children, but... who are you?"

Psyche was the first to drain of her powers, and was already unconscious by the time Medea came to. Thanatos had flown to catch Persephone who got pushed back by the backlash. Medea suspected that's what Minato did to Izanami as he took off in Pesephone's opposite direction.

Same face. Same dark hair. Posture couldn't be any different. But those eyes.

They shone like topazes.

* * *

Minato reached the sprawled form of Izanami. The ritual? Minato couldn't tell if it was a failure or a success but the magic-inclined Persona like Merlin, Scathach and Nicholas Flamel had a sneaking suspicion that something went awry. It worked, they'd told him, but had some side-effects.

"You okay?"

Izanami opened her eyes and stretched.

Minato averted his eyes because, like last time, _jello_ -physics.

"Did it work?" The goddess asked, standing up.

She would've found the blushing boy cute if not for the flash of light that appeared behind him. On reflex, she summoned a wall of earth to shield him.

From the other side, an explosion was heard.

Minato turned around just as Izanami let go of the wall of earth, creating a few clouds of dust and soil.

"I am you, my dear." Not-Medea said, a raised glowing hand, indicating that she was the one who struck first.

"Where are my children?" Medea's stance was defensive, her dark eyes were like rubies. "What have you done to them?"

"Children?" Not-Medea spat, "Spawn of the cheater, they were of no use to me!" Her topaz eyes were ablaze with self-righteous fury. "You know what I'm saying, right?"

"Shut up." Medea's face was serious. "You don't get talk to my children that way."

Not-Medea's harsh look at the Medea was felt by everyone. "Liar! Who was it that snuffed the life out of them? Who was it that slept peacefully the moment her revenge for that _man_ was complete? Who was it that didn't blink an eye when they all expired?"

"That's not true!"

"Oh but it is." Not-Medea took a step forward, Medea taking a step back. "I know the truth."

"You don't." Medea's voice had gone quiet. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Not-Medea's smile was predatory, reached up to her ears. "A dash of aconite, crush almonds-"

"Shut up!"

"Want me to continue?" Not-Medea was almost face-to-face with the distraught woman. "You are- _ack!_ "

Minato had landed the blow, having had enough of this fake's tirade. From the [Sea of Souls] he called out a name, and _he_ answered. The Persona that started it all. His very first. He equipped it with not much ceremony. With the Persona's power, he summoned a ball of flame and hurled it to the fake. "Leave her be." _Shadow._

Lucia, Juno and Penthesilea told him that the fake was a shadow. Quite different from the twelve Arcana but similar to what Minato was used to.

Not-Medea laughed, shrugged off the attack, and laughed some more. "Deny all you want... I am what I am. I am..."

"...not you!" Medea intoned. "I reject you! You are petty and vengeful and hateful. You and I are two different people!"

Not-Medea, instead of looking distraught, grinned harder.

* * *

With Kenta's unconscious form securely in-place, with Drew's hand pressed in the small of his back (to keep him secure), the itsumade flew off.

The residential district was closest to the densely Misted area from afar. In her head, this was proof that this was not a volcanic eruption, because if it were, then the residential district built by the city would be _very_ far from here.

She wished that they got farther from the Mist but... _I have a bad feeling about this._

While flying to the nearest hospital, Drew realized it too late when the Mist passed through them.

That meant two things: either the supernatural phenomenon started moving towards their direction or the power the supernatural phenomenon was exerting was getting stronger.

In both scenarios, there was no good outcome.

However, curious, and because Drew's reflexes were kicking in, the demigod dared to look behind.

High above, was Minato. He wasn't flying , but he rode what is essentially a mythical bird-like creature.

He was also flying away from something.

* * *

Not-Medea grinned a Cheshire's grin and summoned _her_ golden chariot. The same exact copy of the one parked up above. Medea knew this because she could sense her own still outside, with her dragons Phil and Don lounging as they waited for her return.

"I am a _shadow_ , the true self."

She took a step into her chariot and summoned gusts of winds.

"Now, my sweet. Care to die for dear 'ol me?"

Minato was already on the move, Orpheus changed to it's upgraded version. "What's a shadow doing here?" No weapon, but his Persona could be more than up for it.

"You know what that is?" Izanami asked with an ' _ara-ara_ '. "This is the first time I've seen something like this, do you suppose it's Greek?"

"I don't think so." Thanatos guided Persephone who side-carried an unconscious Psyche. "I too have never seen something like that before."

Not-Medea created pillars of ice and hurled it to the real Medea. Still, a fake was only as good as it's original, if not weaker. The original dismissed it with walls of flame and strikes of lightning from the tips of her fingers.

"I have nothing to do with you. You and I... are nothing alike!"

The fake grinned harder. "Oh? Then I'll make sure to give you a worthwhile time." She turned to the others, "To you as well."

And so the two fought: a magical battle only seen during the height of the [Age of the Gods].

The Greeks could only apologize at their inaction - _any_ action could be seen as an aggression pact, said Persephone. So while Thanatos and Persephone tried to keep the damage to a minimum, anything beyond that and they could risk a war between Olympus and Takamagahara.

That left Minato, Medea and Izanami. The goddess summoned rotting corpses and skeletons by the wave of her arm. Walls of bones rose up from the ground and formed an even bigger limb that tried to catch the flying fake. "You have to do better than that, you old hag."

Medea matched the tenacity of the fake. She summoned her own sigils, with different glowing colors, that did all sorts of effects. Vines erupted from the ground that tried to subdue the fake, fires of intense heat tried to burn the fake into a crisp, and winds so strong it could pull trees from soil were sent the fake's way. "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared with those attacks."

Minato, for the first time, was left doing the supporting role: any time an opening was available, he hurled _agidyne_ s that hit the fake dead on. "Is that all you can do, boy?"

The fake evaded, but in reality, just barely. Any time she was struck or caught by Izanami's antics, she used her magic to completely vaporize the bones. Minato's attacks were dampened with her own magic, and Medea's offense was met with Not-Medea's absolute defense.

* * *

For a three-against-one, the fake was doing very well.

She knew all of the original's tricks because she was the fake. Whenever Medea tried to improvise, Not-Medea would intercept her plans because the fake was familiar with the original's thought process and fighting style.

The boy only had mastery over flame. It barely hurt thanks to magical protections that dampened his heat.

Those two were child's play.

The only threat that the fake had trouble dealing with was the goddess.

She was going toe-to-toe with a goddess on her own [Domain] so by default she was at a disadvantage.

Time to remedy that.

The fake summoned magic sigils that rained down light that exploded on impact. Flying atop her chariot, she rained down bolts of lightning and hails of ice that reduced the once tranquil but eerie underground shrine into rubble. The earth above caved in to reveal a starless night sky, moonlight illuminating the surroundings.

* * *

Izanami let out a frustrated sigh at seeing her shrine desecrated. Panicked yomotsu-shikome ran away from the rampaging fake, the few that found the goddess implored that she do something about the fight.

Medea quickly summoned her own chariot and sun dragons, and rode it to the open sky. She matched the fake with her antics, traded magicks of such potency that the school above, fortunately deserted, was reduced into piles of concrete and cement.

Minato emerged from a pile of soil and rubble. Dusting his clothes, he studied his surroundings. _The battle has gotten out of hand_. His school was totaled. Izanami's shrine destroyed. The enemy also took a tactical advantage by being airborne.

Since Izanami was an underworld goddess with intense restrictions that left her unable to leave the earth, she could no longer participate in the battle as it became an aerial one. The Greeks were still unable to meddle and Medea was soloing a threat only _he_ had experience in dealing with. _Now what?_

"Izanami- _san_." call him snobbish but calling her with an honorific such as '- _sama_ ' felt disingenuous. The Persona equivalent of the goddess even told him to drop honorifics all together but he wasn't that rude.

"Hm?"

"I apologize for-"

The goddess waved him off, "Oh don't be. It was out of your control."

"But your home..."

Izanami clapped her hands. The broken pillars and stones picked itself up. They floated into the air, reattached themselves went to their original placed. "Good as new."

She turned to the on-going battle, "We need to take care of that."

* * *

"I really don't like how you play." The fake said with a sneer. It was a chariot battle. An _aerial_ chariot battle. Granted, the original (and thus the fake) didn't have any formal training for it, but one learns over time. "You bring others into the battle."

"And you need to shut up."

The original used her forefinger to touch the surface of her neck, where her vocal cords would have been. " **Be silent**."

A spell evoked using ancient Greek had more punch to it. It's effect was instantaneous too in that while the fake's lips flapped, no words came out.

That, Medea believed, shorted the fake's repertoire. Hurling and commanding the elements was a middle-rate magic battle. A battle of high level magics used words and arias and all sorts of magics that bent reality to the whims of it's caster.

For a moment, the fake spoke nothing, spittle flying from her lips.

Medea looked at the fake with contempt, fighting the urge to smile victoriously.

"You didn't think I'd forget to take precautions against muteness, did you?"

The fake smiled before the Mist around started to condense around them.

* * *

"She's doing something." Persephone said as she laid her unconscious friend on the ground, letting Psyche's head settle on her lap.

" _Ara-ara_." Izanami said as she watched on as the fake and the Mist started to coalesce.

* * *

The fake laughed menacingly as the Mist started to surround her and her chariot.

Medea summoned her own sigils, the same one the fake summoned to total Izanami's shrine, and sent bursts of light into the clump. It connected, as there was an explosion, but when the smoke settled, the Fake...

well...

* * *

"How _repulsive_." Izanami brought out a fan from her sleeve, opened it and shielded her face.

The fake couldn't be considered human anymore. Once the Mist and smoke settled, what was once a human-figure was replaced by... something that didn't pass human.

It looked like a drugged-addicted Mrs. Santa Claus who suffered from a skin disease on Santa Claus' sleigh. The sleigh/chariot was very different from Medea's chariot in that instead of being pulled by sun dragons, it was pulled by not-cherubs with crying faces.

Plus, it was the size of a bus. Mrs. Santa Claus, not her sleigh. Her sleigh was even bigger.

"I hope you guys have it in you to keep me entertained!"

* * *

In such a remote area, no one suspected that such a _blight_ could appear. It was like finding a pus-filled pimple in a place you didn't think could form pimples. As such, most of the supernatural world found out about it after the matter has been settled, but among the first to notice were the closer pantheons.

Takamagahara was in an uproar, Izanagi screaming that his ex-wife was scheming something.

The Buddhist sect received word from the local Buddhist, requesting aid to contain a monster of unknown origin with an off-the-charts potential for disaster.

The Jade Emperor noticed as well, and sent out Bishamonten to investigate.

Vishnu couldn't ignore it too, and thusly sent his own emissary to check up on Japan too.

* * *

"I'm going in." Minato said.

The gods assembled wanted to stop him, saying that he shouldn't involve himself into such a dangerous foe, but their words didn't have any conviction in them.

That _thing_ outside reeked so much wrongness that even Izanami, an _evil_ goddess, found herself in disgust at the sight.

"That thing shouldn't exist." Minato summarized what everyone felt.

Thanatos wanted to accompany the boy, every fiber of his being wanting to be with him. The boy had such a nostalgic air to him that Thanatos wanted to believe that being with him could complete him. "I... want to-"

Minato raised a hand. "Stop. Don't."

The god didn't heed and took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer."

The god did, anyway.

Only to be stopped by a hand appearing out of nowhere. Reality had been bent. A tear in space appeared, one in-between Minato and the god of Death.

It was white, like it was gloved but it looked like skin too. Velvet white skin. It made a grab to Thanatos' face but the god intercepted it. Using his hands he grabbed- _urgh!_

* * *

Ryoji Mochizuki(?), or memories of one named Ryoji Mochizuki(?), emerged.

Friends. Comrades. Family. An irreplaceable person.

I am... I am...

 **I am Thou... Thou art I  
** **From the Sea of Souls I Cometh**

 **Minato, It's Good to See You...  
** **OnCe AgAiN...** _**argh!** _

Death wailed. Not Thanatos, the Greek Deification of Death, no. It was Death. Pure, innocent, childish Death.

The boy looked at Death, a sad but true smile on his face. Death, his one true companion, emerged from the nothingness of space.

Death wanted to remove that sadness. Why is the boy sad? He was a comrade. Important. True. Loyal. Important. Friendly. Comrade. Love. Hate. He should hate what the boy hated. He should destroy that which the boy despises.

He looked up.

And screamed. Yomotsu-shikome cowered behind the goddesses. Underworld, they were protected by his power of death. Here, with the goddesses, they wouldn't wither.

But above.

A shadow. A shadow!

A shad-

* * *

"Pharos." Minato stepped forward. He was Death's companion. He was the only one who could call him family. "Ryoji."

The Persona stopped and exhaled.

The gods around him were on edge. Thanatos was taken back at the reflection he was looking at.

It was like looking at yourself naked, and every fiber of his being wanted to destroy it.

"That thing shouldn't exist." Did Thanatos say that out loud? But yes, it's is true. He was Death. He should ONLY be Death. No one else have the right to that claim.

The boy ignored the god's words and stepped forward.

When the being screamed, everything around it died. Plants, yokai, even the earth died. But since they were in the underworld, they reformed again.

Izanami and Persephone looked on, eyes wide and curious at the impossibility of what they were seeing.

"Exalted." Persephone said.

"Exalted." Izanami agreed.

**"You ArE PaThEtIc!"**

All eyes met the monster Medea was facing. The tide was now in the fake's favor and Medea was forced into being defensive.

It was a sight that any of the gods present have never seen before. An otherworldly demon above and the otherworldly blessing below.

"Ryoji." Minato tentatively reached out and placed a hand on the being's shoulder. Not finding his form hideous. Not finding his wings made out of coffins scary. His helmet not utterly frightening. "Let me handle this."

The being wanted to disagree. Thanatos felt it, because looking at the being felt like looking at himself. But a moment passed and the being known as [Death] agreed.

"It was nice meeting you again." Minato smiled, like a brother to his younger sibling. "Let me handle it." he repeated.

And so, Death vanished once again.

* * *

Into the Sea of Souls, Minato felt like a piece of him had returned. Ryoji and Pharos, Thanatos too. Three versions of the same being, reunited as one. He was complete now. Well, more complete than before.

The paradox created by Death meeting Thanatos (this world's version) made it impossibly hard to breathe. Every fiber of his being on fire, as if his atoms were being _erased_. Truly, the [World] punishes those who broke [Laws].

In a way, he silently thanked Elizabeth by letting him live in a place where showing his [Wild Card] powers overtly were discouraged. It was probably one of Elizabeth's ways of making him live a normal life. It was worth appreciating because it was exactly what he wanted.

On the other hand, he needed to use his power now. That thing above was something he had experience dealing. Leaving Medea to handle it alone would leave a bad taste in his mouth,

A Witch who wanted redemption and forgiveness. She sought to ask for forgiveness not to the man who scorned her, but the children affected by her hatred and revenge. Truly a laudable endeavor. One Minato believed to be a cause worth fighting for.

But that shadow, was not just an obstacle to Medea's dream. It was a danger to his home. His new home. It did not just distracted Medea from her goal, this very world could be harmed if this shadow ran rampant.

Bringing out the red band from his pocket, he tenderly looked at it before pinning it on his right sleeve. Truly it was an ordinary armband but it had been with him from the start of his journey. It was just as much a companion as any of the SEES members.

This world didn't need another Dark Hour. So he will be it's protector. Just this once.

With the armband securely in place, Minato brought out his next possession.

His evoker.

* * *

Medea couldn't believe that this fake was this strong. Well, to call it her fake was now getting ridiculous because something that hideous couldn't possibly be her.

"I reject the notion that you are me." She said, guiding the reigns on Don and Phil to evade the fake's attacks.

The surroundings were destroyed. It was a good thing she had moved in a place where innocents couldn't get hurt firsthand but the city was located in a precarious place. Located between the bottom of a mountain and the edge of the sea, any direction she chose to go would undoubtedly spell disaster. Should she go towards the sea, a tsunami was what she feared for the city's citizens. Should she choose mountain, landslide at the very least.

The lesser of two evils here would be the mountain, as the mountain could be used as an environmental boon to this aerial battle. The sea left no room for maneuvering.

"Now, now, don't think you could get away from me!"

The air started to smell like ozone. But there was something in it too. Magic! Mist started to coalesce on the fake too.

**"I call upon thee!"**

By passing formalized arias and hymns, this was one of the pinnacles of magic. To shorten a spell into four words with the same impact but with a bigger effect. Medea cursed herself for her carelessness.

In the center of the assembled Mist. Something started to form. First came the head, then the arms and legs. A feminine form. From her head emerged piercing green eyes. Her hair was dark and lustrous. Dressed in Greek garbs, carrying a distaff, the form was realized with soft sparkling light.

"To be summoned." The figure said. "Medea, you must be in so much trouble."

The original looked on, face in disbelief. This was _her_ trump card. Medea used this only when absolutely necessary because in her lifetime, she was only able to do this a few couple of times.

To think the fake managed to do this was unimaginable.

**"I sUmMoNeD yOu."**

The fake's voice was sounding less and less human.

**"CiRcE, cHiLd Of MaGiC, wItH mY CoMmAnD, I oRdEr YoU tO aId Me!"**

Circe turned to the voice before sneering. "Not in your dreams, demon! I-"

Mist started to gather around her too, and a rune appears on Circe's forehead. "This can't be, but only Medea can-"

**"I aM mEdEa Of CoChLiS! ThE tRuE sHaDow! YoU WiLl LiStEn To Me!"**

"Medea," Circe turned, "I can't..." her hand started to raise, "I can't control myself. You have to run!"

"Demon!" Medea evaded the magic created by Circe with her chariot. But barely. Circe, due to the power of humanity was just a goddess as Hecate. Her legend played part in the notion of witchcraft, so any attack she did, it was increased in potency.

But her actions were getting mechanical. Easy to read. Still powerful, but becoming predictable. Circe, Medea was starting to realize was becoming more and more of a puppet. In a way, Circe's tactics were predictable but at the same time, it complemented the moves of her fake, which made the battle all the more harder.

The rune on her forehead, a rune that controlled it's subject, might be her weak point, but facing Circe face-on was counterproductive.

It was now two-against-one, odds stacked against Medea's favor.

That is, until, her lone reinforcement arrived.

"Minato!" Medea's surprise was all over her face, partly because of his appearance, but also because of what, or who(?), he rode on.

This was an aerial battle, so to say that Minato was her reinforcement meant he had the means of flight.

A bird, if that is what it's called, he was riding a bird that might as well be a Roc mixed with a human body. It had the size of a car, with a wingspan that was at least four to five meters. With golden red wings, a bronzed body, a dignified face with a beak, it was unmistakable that this one was supernatural.

Minato rode on the bird-human's strong back, standing proudly and defiantly at the fake.

This did not sit well with Not-Medea.

**"LeAvE! I hAvE nO bUsInEsS wItH yOu!"**

The supernatural creature of Minato let out an annoyed _harumph_.

"Foolish fake, have you come to think that we came here to speak to you?" He flapped his mighty wings, sending out gusts of wind that destabilized the shadow's flight. "Know your place." A flap, and another gust of wind, this time, stronger than the one before.

An unearthly wail erupted from the shadow's mouth.

**"MeN! mEn! MeN! ThEy ArE tHe BaNe oF mY eXiStAnCe! ThEy ShOuLdN't ExIsT! DeAtH! DeAtH tO aLl MeN!"**

* * *

_>[BGM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBdlcNd0yXQ)<_

* * *

The shadow started to secrete dark Mist. [Miasma], as it was called. The gas version of the black liquid that composed an ordinary shadow.

And by troves, they appeared. Shadows, innumerable, formed. Fake-birds of unearthly origin started to materialize from the Miasma.

One by one, they launched towards the two.

Medea's sun dragons breathed fire to vaporize these birds into oblivion but they were too many, forcing the Witch to maneuver away from the onslaught.

Minato stood proudly, the supernatural creature beneath him flapping his wings to send birds to their doom.

**"Shallow, foolish fake, you dare show mere insects in the presence of the [Exalted]'s mount?"**

Another flap of his mighty wings and shadows started to vanish in chunks.

 **I Am The Wings Of My Lord  
** **The Indomitable Warrior That Reigns In The Sky**

The shadows started to converge towards Minato, but the mount waved them away, with winds so strong, it tore shadows into shreds.

 **My Wings Can Stop The Spinning Of Heaven, Earth and Hell,  
** **The Bane of All Snakes**

The supernatural creature that might as well be a god soared forth, leaving tailwinds that left openings in their foe's formation. What was once a sea of shadows was being systematically reduced in number.

In retaliation, Not-Medea summoned another sea of peons, disposable and understandably flimsy, but it's sheer number would make the weak run away. But not for Minato and his steed. With mere wind (granted, wind so strong it could literally peel off flesh from bone) foes were quickly reduced into small clumps of shadows.

 **I Have Waged War Against The Gods and Emerged Victorious  
** **The Symbol of Peerless Victory**

 **I Am Garuda, The Bird-King  
** **And I Have Found My Prey**

* * *

Drew rode on, trying to get away, but the winds were so strong the itsumade failed to fly faster than a bicycle ride.

The strong winds also pushed them like falling leaves. Gazing at the horizon, the city was now far out of her reach.

Kenta, Drew made sure that he was secure again, was still unconscious, and Drew worried for him. He's been unconscious all this time since that bookshelf fell on him. This couldn't be a mere injury.

From the corner of her eyes, something was fast approaching.

They were like a flock of birds, but all the demigod-ness inside her screamed to fight it. Like it was perverted and must be vanquished. Her hand twitched, reaching for a blade that wasn't there.

The shadow, sensing it's imminent danger started to get desperate.

"Minato-kun?" In the center of it all was her classmate, atop a ridiculous bird-like creature, fighting what is essentially a sea of black ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits:
> 
> Shoji Meguro for composing the soundtrack used in the chapter
> 
> Yumi Kawamura for providing vocals of soundtrack used in chapter  
> [ https://www.kic-factory.co.jp/yumitama/ ]  
> [ https://www.yumitama.com/ ]  
> [ https://twitter.com/yumikawamura ]  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZySStBQxmeHMOoY0HI0UYQ ]
> 
> Erin for uploading soundtrack  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFmC9lCZwjy4Wa8eQSpeG9A ]


	11. Chapter 11

"Minato-san?" Drew pulled on the yokai's neck, the one that separated the human head from the snake torso, to signal it to stop. That was definitely her classmate alright. He was still wearing his school uniform; the same aloof and nonchalant look on his face. He rode on what was probably a bird-yokai but something tells her it wasn't a yokai. Behind them, they were being chased by... _yokai? Are those yokai?_

Her classmate's eyes met hers, and they widened in surprise. "Tanaka-san? What're you-" The bird-thing he rode on did a u-turn and flapped it's wings. A gust of wind, (no, it's too strong to be consider a gust - squalls or something potent perhaps?) formed and reduced those yokai(?) into... _those aren't dust_.

When a monster is defeated, no matter what pantheon, when it's supernatural, if it dies it explodes into piles of dust. Or sand. Or dirt. Or something that was definitely solid.

Those bird-like monsters didn't turn to dust. They turned to black gas that simply dissipated into the air.

Minato and his mount flew to Drew. "You need to get away from here." He paused. "Is that Kenta? What happened?"

Drew checked up on her friend again, before turning to Minato. "I was supposed to drop Kenta off to a hospital but strong winds started to pick up."

Minato looked like he was caught red-handed. "That might have been me. Or rather, this guy." He pointed at his mount.

The mount, with a beak for a mouth, looked at Drew before giving a snort and making an unimpressed look.

Drew wanted to bite back but something about what he said caught her attention, "What do you mean you have something to do with the strong winds? Your powers are ice-based."

Minato looked sheepish. "Not exactly."

Drew found herself exasperated by his aloofness and said, "You know what, I don't have time for this. I need to bring Kenta to a doctor. He's been unconscious for far too long."

That got Minato's attention. "Really?" He signaled the mount to fly a little lower to meet their unconscious schoolmate. "That is... _abnormal_."

He looked at Drew, "Would you mind if I wake him up?"

She shrugged. "Go ahead." _Like you could_.

Minato didn't see her face because he closed his eyes and concentrated. " _Amrita_."

The unconscious body in front of Drew shone a bright light before... nothing. And _something_. The boy stirred.

" _Urgh_..." Kenta's groan was pained. He was lying stomach first into the snake-like body of the itsumade, his limbs dangling in the air.

With wide eyes, Drew immediately check-up on her classmate. "Kenta-kun, can you hear me?"

He grunted yes.

"Do me a favor and don't open your eyes." Her voice was tender. He was her friend. And as her friend, she didn't want him to suffer. Because a mortal being shown supernatural things left the mind scarred. "Can you do that?"

A moment of pause before a groan. Also a yes. Drew knew Kenta _that_ well.

"Thank you, I promise I'll explain it to you as soon as it's safe." Her gaze on the boy was caring and gingerly, before her eyes hardened and met Minato's.

"What did you do?"

The boy raised both hands, "I don't know, I'm surprise it even worked."

"Liar! **You will tell me what you did to Kenta**."

For a moment, Minato's body froze, and his mouth trembled, as if wanting to follow her orders. Then Minato's body relaxed and... _broke free_ from the compulsion? _!_

"Wha-"

A monstrous wail was heard from the distance.

"Tanaka-san, you need to get out of here." Minato acted like breaking her compulsion was nothing. That it didn't happen.

From the distance, more of those bird-like monsters appeared. Now that Drew had time to process what she was looking at, she was finding those monsters more and more repulsive to look at.

They weren't disgusting-looking, mind you, but the feeling they gave off made the small hairs on her body stand. Her godly-heritage acted up too. It made her want to take them head on. _Be heroic!_ The instinct told her.

Demi-gods trained for moments like this...

"Drew, get away. Now!"

Well, if Minato was shouldering the responsibility, then...

" _Not so fast_."

A beauty. Dark-haired with elfin features and dressed in Greek garbs and carrying a distaff, this young girl had a familiar vibe. Especially since she spoke in English with an American accent. Her beauty was perverted by her sneer and a nasty-looking tattoo on her forehead.

" _For as long as I don't get to hurt Medea, I'm more than okay with anything_."

" _What are you doing here?_ " Information about her was strictly between Head Counselors, and being one (albeit for a short period) made Drew recognized the woman: " _Circe_."

It's unmistakable, despite that tattoo, this was definitely _that_ mythological figure. Granted she looked child-like but it was unmistakable.

Said woman turned to Drew, looked at her for a moment before saying, " _A daughter of Aphrodite. Shoo!_ " She made a shooing action. " _Go back to fighting over who's prettiest_." Circe giggled at her own joke.

"What's going on?" this came from Kenta's voice.

Without Drew realizing, Kenta had turned around and sat upright. His back was facing her so Drew couldn't have seen his face.

But Circe must have met Kenta's eyes because it widened.

The woman screamed, " _Eww! A boy!_ " And with a flick of her distaff, Kenta's body started to morph. The limbs shrunk first, turning into a ball. The clump-like flesh that was Kenta fell on the itsumade's back, clothes and all.

A bundle was moving in the clothes of Kenta. Followed by an _oink_.

* * *

Her fake was still the same, hideous as always. But this time, the fake was protected by Circe and (according to Minato) [Shadows]. Those not-bird monsters.

It was still an aerial battle, still a battle with them outnumbered, but strangely, Medea felt like she could handle them.

Medea called out to Minato. "Leave the fake, and focus on Circe. Breaking Circe from her mind control should be our priority. We do that, she'll help us. Actually, that's dangerous, leave them to me." _And even if Circe didn't want to, all I have to do is cash in a favor_. Circe liked her after all. "While I'm doing that, try too keep the mobs away from me."

Medea pressed on, using her sun dragons to literally blaze a path to the monster. Behind her, Minato covered her blind spots by sniping the unfortunate shadow that got too close with exploding balls of fire. Garuda took to controlling the mob, with his speed and strong winds.

Despite this, the onslaught was intense. Circe, daughter of Magic, was in battle. Circe and the fake proved to be a duo that was near-unbeatable. Magic was something Circe excelled in - more so than Medea. Against Circe, Medea was defensive. Medea and Minato tried to create an advantageous situation, but that's where the shadows came in: they acted as a linchpin that kept the momentum in the fake's favor.

Despite being motivated, Medea had to concede that they were fighting a losing battle. Attrition always favored those who had _more_ , and these shadows while weak were too many that it posed a threat.

The fake summoned another array of magical sigils and fired lasers of doom that destroyed the landscape into a barren wasteland. A nearby forest caught fire and plains that were once flat became cratered and barren.

Somehow during the fake's onslaught, Medea and Minato got separated. Circe was gone too, no doubt fighting Minato somewhere, leaving Medea to handle the fake. _The fake and her mob, I mean._

_I hope Minato's safe. He shouldn't be fighting Circe alone._

* * *

Kenta turned into a piglet. A twirly-tailed, black-spotted pink piglet, small enough that he looked like a plush toy. The piglet wobbled, and slipped on the scales of the itsumade they rode on. "Kenta!" The female demigod's reflexes kicked in and caught the boy-turned-piglet.

The demigod suspected that Kenta was self-aware of his predicament (to some extent) because his piglet form immediately nuzzled his nose into Drew's arms rather affectionately.

Minato reacted too late in that Circe had finished the deed and had flown away to a safe distance when he was in front of his schoolmates.

"Turn him back." Minato told Circe.

The goddess, childishly blew raspberries. "Make me." She swished her distaff again, and this time, it was Minato who was affected. His limbs shrunk in size, followed by-

Drew hugged Kenta's bewitched form. " **Turn them back.** "

Circe turned, the compulsion shrugged off easily, to Drew, "Oh? Want me to turn your boyfriends back? Is the little Aphrodite demigod throwing a tantrum? Do you want mommy to- _ack!_ "

A fireball was hurled to her face. It was weak that it only left her with soot on her face, but potent enough that it distracted Circe.

To the side, Minato was okay. Reforming back into a human.

"I said, turn him back."

The goddess tilted her head, looked at Minato's un-bewitched form, _tsk_ -ed for a second, and waved her hand.

"No! Kenta!" The piglet was yanked telekinetically from Drew's arms and into Circe's.

Circe winked. "Better catch me first!"

* * *

Drew failed to keep up: the mount of Minato was so fast, their flight broke the sound barrier. The air collapsed under the sheer speed of it's flight that by a few seconds after Kenta was gone, and Minato had started to chase after Circe, they were already a speck in the horizon.

That didn't stop Drew from chasing after them though.

" **You! Become fast!** " Another cheat-like power she was able to do. Charmspeak has it's limits, yes, but it's power lies on the fact that it can break the limitations of others. Drew has mastered it in a way that not only can she break limitations, she can also exceed it.

So when she ordered the yokai, an itsumade of simple yet considerable speed, to become fast, the yokai's speed became comparable, if not, weaker than that of a fighter jet. Might be faster too.

Her godly-heritage wasn't strong enough to withstand such speeds, so she too used Charmspeak on herself. " **Harden**. **Withstand**. **Strengthen**."

With her body empowered, her mount buffed, she followed suit. She did find it hard to breathe through these speeds but she'll withstand it for her friend.

* * *

"Medea! Medea! Look!"

Circe was so happy to be near Medea again. She's been such a sourpuss as of late. Maybe this cute little piggy would bring her out of her funk.

Her pet birdies are all pretty too! Maybe she should pet them?

* * *

Medea look on as Circe handed a small pig to the fake.

The goddess emerged from a portal, looking smug and happy, carrying the animal, and showed it to the fake.

Circe... _was she this childish?_

 _Oh_. Mind control.

From behind, an explosion was heard, followed by strong winds. Minato appeared, still atop Garuda. "Return my friend."

Another explosion, this one weaker than before.

A girl appeared. Straight black hair, beautiful, slim and waif-y. Child of Aphrodite. Medea wrestled the annoyance that emerged from seeing the child. Or more specifically, her hate towards the mother of the child. " _Give Kenta back_!" In the child's hysteria, she was speaking in Ancient Greek.

The fake looked at the pig, then to Circe, then settled her eyes on the teenaged girl.

_Wait, if I don't like Aphrodite, and my fake sees her-oh no!_

" **ChIlD oF aPhRoDiTe! HaTe! hAtE! HaTe YoU! DiE! dIe! DiE!** "

Circe tried to placate the rampaging fake. "Medea, Medea calm down! Look at this piggy, it's cute no?"

" **ApHrOdItE! CuRsE yOu! DeAtH iS tOo taMe FoR tHe LiKeS oF yOu!** "

The monster let out a wail that surprised the goddess. Due to her surprise, the goddess dropped the piglet, hundreds of feet in the air.

"No! Kenta!" Drew acted in an instant. She ordered the yokai to dive down and fetch the falling piglet.

" **YoU wIlL nOt GeT aWaY fRoM mE, cHiLd Of ApHrOdITe!** "

The fake summoned more magical sigils and rained down lasers of doom.

It connected, the itsumade burst into dust, and the girl started falling as well.

The last thing Medea heard from the girl was her yelling " **MOM**!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Aphrodite could only watched as her daughter fell to her doom. Her power manifested in her palms. It was a simple- _huh?_

Her powers failed. Something was jamming with her magic.

She looked up. _Circe_.

That didn't stop her. She summoned flocks of doves to act as a buffer for Drew's fall, only to be met with... _what are those birds?_

The sight of her falling child gave her tunnel vision, but once those not-birds appeared, she saw the bigger picture.

Aggression pact be damned but... Medea? An Indian god? And... _what is that_?

* * *

Drew only had eyes on her friend. Kenta was descending too fast and meeting the surface simply spelled his doom.

_Please..._

_Please..._

_Please save my friend._

Then she heard the sound of the air breaking, a pair of arms grabbing hold of her. She didn't see who it was because her eyes were shut when she heard the explosion.

That was the last thing she recalled before she lost consciousness.

* * *

This has gone far enough. Garuda was more than adequate in handling the mobs and threat but all of these random things popping up made the situation spiral out of control.

In a way, Minato cursed at himself for his folly.

It was becoming more and more apparent that a single Persona, while more than capable, while powerful, was not enough.

"Garuda, is it okay?" he asked. He knew that Garuda knew what he meant.

The Persona sighed before nodding. "I am your wings. It is of no consequence to me."

A lie, more to himself than to Minato, because while these Persona were him, they were also very distinct from Minato as well. Minato knew that Garuda's pride got hurt. In a way, they were him but also not him at the same time. Just as no single mask could be what we truly are, every bit of Persona, while different from each other, was also a part of him. He was, or used to be, the Universe after all.

"Let's stop this." Minato called out. "Let's just have Medea apologize to her kids. That's all she ever wanted."

The shadow was far too gone to listen to anyone.

**"YoU dOn'T uNdErStAnD! yOu DoN't UnDeRsTaNd Me! I hAtE yOu! i HaTe YoU AlL!"**

More shadows appeared. Still a literal sea, but oddly weaker. Medea blasted them with her magic and Garuda tore them into shreds.

Before, the shadow was a threat, now, as the shadow devolved into a disorganized, frenzied mess, it was now a pitiful sight.

**"CiRcE! HeLp Me! sAvE mE! ThEy ArE TrYiNg To KiLl mE!"**

"Okay Medea, don't worry, I'll protect you!" She raised a hand and sigils, more elaborate than Medea's, formed. From it, something that can only be described as starlight burst forth, superheating the air and creating an explosion in it's wake.

Medea blocked it with some success, because evading was impossible. Even if she did, everything behind them will get caught. The mountains or the city.

"No more." Minato said. "Let's put a stop to this." Slipping his hand to his pocket, he brought out a relic from his old life.

* * *

It was a gun. It was unmistakable. Minato had a gun.

**Per-So-Na**

He raised a call in the Sea of Souls.

Gods could create a paradox, which made them apprehensive.

Demons could kill the shadow, but Minato wanted to help Circe too, so they shook their heads.

Angels... didn't want to give Minato the headache of the Abrahamic pantheon noticing him. Same went for Devils.

Spirits and Creatures could, but it was a delicate situation.

So Heroes then.

Among the forefront, others pointed at masters of Magic: Scathach and her protege Cú Chulainn, Merlin, Sanzang Fashi, the Persona Circe were some of the few that was nominanted. But a lone voice pierced through the frenzied screams inside his head.

So Minato let him.

 **The Age of the Gods  
** **How Nostalgic.**

Power. Subdued. Muted. But definitely there, manifested. The presence supercharged the air, making it smell like it might rain.

The mind-controlled Circe tilted her head. "Do I know you?"

 **No, But You Will  
** **With My Magic, I'll Make You Know My Name**

That did not sit well with her."I am Circe! Daughter of Magic. Pinnacle of Magic from the [Age of the Gods]! Who are you to make that claim?"

Minato wondered why he volunteered himself, because this man rarely ever felt the need to intervene. He could be described as a coward, but with his sense of responsibility, he's never truly experienced cowardice.

The voice sighed.

 **I Am He Who Received A [Revelation]  
** **A Friend, Maybe, I'm Not Good At Projecting My Voice**

In his presence, the air felt more alive, more vibrant. But to someone like Circe, she'd say that magic was alive. Like they were _happy._ But that was impossible because Magic favored _her_ , and no one else. Who was this-

 **The World Was My Oyster  
** **And When Offered A Wish, I Wished For Wisdom**

Circe summoned another starlight, directed it at the form, but the form brushed her attack like it was nothing.

 **You Who Stood At The Dawn Of Magic  
** **And Me Who Stands At Magic's Dusk**

 **Circe, You Will Acknowledge Me  
** **For I Am Solomon, King of Magic!**

Out came a man, with sun-kissed skin, and shocking white hair. Dressed in archaic yet expensive cloths, one would get the idea that this man was an important man.

In his fingers glimmered ten rings. It was proof of his claim of 'receiving a revelation'.

Circe and Solomon. Witch born from the Age of the Gods, and a King born during it's decline. In Minato's old world, that is. This world's version could be different.

Their magic was fierce. Their battle more so.

Circe fully utilized all the abilities she's accumulated over the thousands of years she's been alive. She controlled the elements, sang magical hymns that devastated her foe, summoned words and runes and glyphs, and called forth familiars of every shape and size. Incantations so potent that not even gods dared to use them were employed, with effects so unspeakable that the destroyed plains became that of a rotting wasteland. The [World] followed the Daughter of Magic, for she was part [Magic], and thus blessed.

It was plain overkill.

It would have... if her foe wasn't so simple.

Solomon withstood it all. He knew not how to attack as competently as his adversary, but he stood his ground. As a man who received a [Revelation], thus being favored by [YH-impossibletofinish-], his power lay on defense. He wasn't weak, because his power came from his insane compatibility with the [World] during his life and even after his death. His battle tactics came from the notion that 'peerless defense was a passable offense'. He was [Blessed], that is what the Abrahamic pantheon believed, that even though his reign ended tragically, he was forever immortalized in stories oral and written.

The elements, he shrugged off. Her hymns dispelled with a wave of his hand using divine Grace. High-speed casting and powerful words imposed by Circe were nullified by the [World] saying that he was [Favored]. More than her. With her familiars, _well_...

"Minato, may I?" the King of Magic was a false title because Solomon was an existence that was well documented. The Mundane rejected Magic after all, but for the Supernatural, his existence from birth was so 'beloved' that he was believed to be Magic. When he received his wish, when he took the mantle of being a ruler, his kingdom prospered so fast that it was mistaken to be the work of magic, which is why he was mistakenly known as [King of Magic].

But there's some truth in it.

Minato nodded, giving the Persona permission.

The ten rings in the Persona's hand glimmered. And darkness started too pool. Different from the shadows that came from the fake, this was darkness. Natural opposition to light. Part of the world's [Order]. That if good could exist, so must evil.

"Eyes, ears, nose. Jinn, come forth."

A demon appeared, sending out a roar that scared Circe's familiars. It was winged, and scaled, and no bigger than a small car, but it's presence made itself known. Those who withstood his roar, jumped at it.

"What are you?" Medea looked at the boy in disbelief. It was certain now: looking at Minato was like looking at only the tip of an iceberg.

The boy shrugged. "Does it matter?"

With Circe preoccupied, Minato and Medea renewed their assault on the Shadows. Medea took the role of main attacker again, with Minato as support. Garuda used mighty winds to push back nearing shadows.

Damage was done systematically to the shadow. Until the shadow recalled her puppet.

* * *

**"CiRcE, I cOmAnD yOu To UsE iT!"**

Mist started to gather around Circe. Her movements became jerky, her eyes glossy. Silently, Circe nodded and summoned another magical circle. This time, more ornate, more extravagant, as if summoning something grand...

An even greater amount of Mist gathered, much more than when Circe was summoned.

With the thinning of the Mist, the fine line between the Mundane and the Supernatural grew fainter. Mortals with very faint potential managed to catch a glimpse of the supernatural. From wandering spirits, equally distraught yokai, and even supernatural phenomenon - these mortals saw it all. But luckily, since the city was in a calamity, most chalked it up as being distressed.

Minoru Tanaka could see the yokai just a little clearer, a seed of doubt forming inside his heart. It was enough to break free from Drew's compulsion, making the distraught father, turn back to where he last saw his daughter.

The assembled Mist was at it's peak. Like Circe's, the head first appeared, then it's limbs.

The mind-controlled Sorceress muttered one word: Mother.

* * *

Medea found herself at a disadvantage again. Minato's reappearance was what she needed. And that Garuda god(?) and Solomon (as in _that_ Solomon who had demons as familiars) were something she was thankful for.

Medea was a Witch that was above all. She had both talent and potential. Couple that by being the pupil of the Daughter of Magic, then she was an existence that had no equal.

But she was up against said Daughter of Magic and now, the Deification of Magic.

Hecate too suffered from a strong _geas_ that controlled her. The [Goddess of Magic] didn't even have time to react because she was already controlled when she was summoned. A puppet already when she manifested.

Plus, something tells her that a good portion of Hecate's essence was summoned here. Gods rarely manifest completely as their form was harmful to bystanders.

Her only respite was that Olympus must've been notified by now and were sending help.

"My, that's indeed a sight."

She turned to the side and found Minato and Garuda beside her. Solomon appeared too and floated beside Minato.

"Three aspects of Magic: the Mother, the Daughter, the Disciple. Albeit the disciple's a shadow, but still. Three's a powerful number."

Minato's lips were in a line.

Medea saw Minato's face. Her heart sunk. "I'm sorry."

The boy looked at her.

"If I only stopped you, we shouldn't be in this situation." She explained.

Minato looked at her, stared at her, for a good second, before sighing. "What makes you say that I am upset at you?

"Aren't you?"

He shook his head, "I'm thinking that I guess I wouldn't be able to finish my homework tonight."

The bird-god(?) mount stopped a laugh with a snort. "Only you, my King." Solomon laughed politely too, but less overt than Garuda.

The boy knelt down and swatted the bird-god's head before turning to her. "Medea." His look was serious, making him appear older than usual, "I am here to support you all the way."

He pointed at her fake, "That? That's an obstacle that stands in your way. Don't second guess because of me. I'm here because I want to see your journey of redemption until it's end."

Medea processed what he said before smiling genuinely, for the first time in ages. A smile that reflected a princess full of hope. "Okay."

The Witch took a deep breath, exhaled, and for good measure gave a smack on both of her cheeks. "I'm good. I'm good now. I've decided to be good now."

Minato looked at her, looking for any traces of doubt before nodding.

Medea grinned, this teenage boy was definitely something. "Then, c'mon. I'll lead you through the end of my journey."

With new found purpose, Medea snapped the reigns of her chariot. Don and Phil let out a happy roar before flying forward.

* * *

Hecate was the ultimate boss here. If Circe was bad, Hecate was worse. While Solomon had near-impenetrable defense, Hecate knew tricks that bypassed his abilities. Garuda could fight against a true goddess since he was a god too, but it's such a bad match-up considering he had Minato and his schoolmates to worry about.

Despite a three-on-three match, the match was still stacked against them. Solomon could handle Circe fine; the fake, Medea handled with some degree of success; it was Hecate and Minato that was a bad match-up.

When they regrouped, a fourth entered the fray. Solomon had pushed the battle into a pause by creating a barrier made of... something. Something holy. Like _Samsara_ but a different breed of 'Grace'.

Minato turned to the figure and saw... a woman with no facial features.

 _That's Aphrodite. Or, rather, me._ The Persona in his head explained. _Her innate ability is to become the idealized beauty of the beholder. You know, 'eye of the beholder' and all that. I made sure you aren't affected by it because it's still a mental compulsion._

"What in Styx's name is going on? What is that?" The goddess of beauty asked. Apparently, she spoke fluent Japanese too. She floated like Hecate, but without facial features, it was hard to see what the goddess was feeling. At seeing Drew's unconscious form, she scooped Drew into her arms, while Kenta's piglet form squirmed in Drew's arms.

"A [Shadow]." Minato said.

"That isn't saying much."

Minato tried to keep it simple so he tried with, "The Crystallization of Humanity's Desire for Ruin."

"You're not making any sense. Does that explain why I want it gone from the [World]?"

"Well to be more precise, that's a [Shadow Self]. You notice how it keeps attacking Medea? It's because that's what Medea's other self looks like."

"I do not look like that." Medea said, vexed.

The boy shrugged, "Of course you don't but I suspect that the fake looks like that because humanity's perception of you has affected the [Shadow]."

"Kind of like gods?" Medea asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. This is a new experience to me." That if human thought powered the logic of this [World] then Medea from myth is a monster. That would explain why her shadow looked like that: it's humanity's perception of her. That was his hypothesis.

"How do we beat it?" The goddess asked.

"What about your non-aggression pact?" Minato asked.

"You're riding a god from the Indian pantheon. You're one to talk. And I'm pretty sure a Greek goddess fighting another Greek goddess, albeit in foreign soil, would dampen the backlash, don't you think?"

Minato tilted his head while Garuda actually looked a bit embarrassed. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

The goddesses and the shadow broke through the barrier, sending another flock of shadows towards them. Solomon took Circe's attention while Medea focused on her fake.

Again, Minato faced against Hecate. Though Aphrodite took the reins of that battle. "Here, watch over her for me." was what the goddess told Minato as Drew and Kenta were left under his care.

But what could a goddess of beauty do against a goddess of magic? What can beauty do in the face of adversity? Especially since that adversity is the personification of _all_ magic. Because both represented abstract concepts, as goddesses, they had immense power. But the degree of power differed.

Aphrodite, while part of the _dodekatheon_ (the twelve gods), was at a disadvantage because of certain factors, namely: [Domain], [Specialization] and [Nature]. Despite being a goddess of formidable stature, she was not in the [West] (where most of her powers and [Authority] was derived from). She also was not really good of a fighter - technically, Venus could fare better, but Drew called _for_ Aphrodite. Her mother. Lastly, Aphrodite is perceived by most of humanity as a vain and vapid non-combatant goddess.

It also doesn't help that since Hecate was one of the powers that utilized and represented the Mist, her [Domain] existed for as long as there was Mist. As Magic, she could be so much more than a simple goddess.

Try as Aphrodite could, she was definitely at a disadvantage against Hecate.

* * *

Despite warnings from the [Sea of Souls], Minato chose to end things as quickly as possible.

"My King, you shouldn't summon a third." Garuda told as he drew some distance from the on-going battle.

And true enough, the youth could already feel that keeping Garuda and Solomon summoned while having Orpheus Telos equipped was spreading himself thin. Then again, Minato had more potential than that but he was using his powers after so long that he was still a bit rusty with it.

Still...

"We need to finish this."

Gods... or something that could fight the gods. Minato wanted that. But with the fear of a paradox appearing, that left him with a very limited pool of Persona to choose from.

But...

**Per-So-Na**

* * *

Aphrodite did not know what was happening. She was partly everywhere.

One echo was in Olympus, reporting the appearance of a _blight_ , with Persephone (of all gods) corroborating her claim. That Hecate's mysterious disappearance was because she was rampaging in the [East].

Another was with some of her sons and daughters, giving guidance.

But most of her essence was focused on this match, fighting the goddess of magic herself.

It was a disadvantage because Hecate was an existence whose [Domain] was near all-encompassing. She was one of the foundations that cloaked the mundane from the supernatural.

Aphrodite was definitely going to lose. Until something tugged at her.

Like a memory resurfacing on one's mind, wanting to be recalled.

Flashes of color. And the sea. _Foam_?

_The... boy!...?!_

**"Let Me."**

In Olympus, Aphrodite collapsed. Earning worried shouts from the others. When she came to, she found herself more... centered. Like her many different assets were finally settling down... but... but...

* * *

The goddess, Aphrodite, shifted.

Mist enveloped her. Beauty... she was still beauty. And love. She was still love. But so much more than that.

This echo of Aphrodite recalled _herself_ , her iterations, her facets. All that she was and more.

As the Mist tried to control her form, tried to negotiate with the [World] that this was not a paradox, Aphrodite - or rather, someone else was starting to emerge.

That boy, Minato, could have called her stronger versions, but didn't. He could've summoned her as the ancient goddess that dominated antiquity. He just could've. But then again, he had listened to the Sea's advice of having restrain. Sea of Souls, the literally vast Sea, it was all the same for her.

 **My, My Hecate  
** **To Think That You'd Be Summoned Like This**

From the pool of Mist... a beam of light? No, it was water. Pressurized water so strong and fast that it struck like a beam of light.

Hecate was sent hurling back, so far that the goddess was sent flying beyond the city and into the sea.

 **Mother, Daughter and Disciple.  
** **Three. How Quaint.**

From the Mist, emerged a figure. Regal, serpentine, but only waist down.

The first thing that appeared was the color blue. Blue, almost aquamarine, scales. It littered her body.

Her chest, still definitely ample, were covered by strategically placed scales that not only kept her modesty but heightened her sensuality. _A tasteful underboob_. The males would describe it. Her navel was showing, flawless and ivory-like, with strange but supernatural markings.

From the ruined forests below flew birds. White, pure, and in number, they surrounded the being by flying around it in a circle. They flew like a cocoon of protective aviation that cloaked the being in pure white.

 **To Think That My Reign Would Be Forgotten  
** **Time Can Be So Cruel**

Solomon looked at the being before resuming his battle with Circe. Circe too appeared distraught at what happened to her mother but she had to focus on the man before her. The battle was that fierce.

Garuda let out an exasperated exhale, muttering he could've taken care of it.

The being's arms appeared, from shoulder to elbow, it was definitely human, with firm but supple muscles that appeared both endearingly thin yet scarily strong. Flawless skin too. Past that, it was not human. Same scales but her forearms were almost twice as big. Her fingers were still ten but the ends were pointed, like claws.

 **You Think You'd Beat Us With Three?  
** **Two Could Play That Game.**

Aquamarine was the color of her legs. Except they weren't legs. It was a single limb littered with scales. It flapped and Magic answered. The sea where Hecate was sent hurling to both became calm yet active.

The goddess' face was last to appear. Deep sea-green hair, flawless face. Eyes blue yet red with fury. An ornate golden crown atop her head emitting such an aura the birds, while the being's animal, scooted away.

One look at the on-going battle, her gaze settled on Minato. She nodded at the boy, before summoning her powers. In her hand appeared a scepter.

 **Forgotten I Might Be  
** **I Am A Protector Of Men**

Under the night sky, certain stars started to glow. Twelve, no, thirteen stars shone and twinkled so brightly certain powers wondered what the hell was going on.

 **Born From The Sea  
** **I Am The Ancient Goddess Born From Nothing**

In the sea, nearby major powers awakened to the rumblings of this being's power. _Pisces_. It reminded them of Pisces.

Her scepter was pointed into the sea and the water answered her call. They danced, spun, and circled as the sea and it's denizens reveled in her appearance.

Yokai on land looked on and wondered if the great Susano-o was finally intervening because from the sea emerged a pillar of spinning water.

At the top of it, a figure appeared. Hecate, still bewitched but restrained by water.

 **You Who Have Forgotten  
** **You Who Have Been Controlled**

 **I Am Atargatis, The Mermaid Goddess  
** **And I Come To Realize The [Exalted]'s Vision**

* * *

Aphrodite was a goddess that still had relevance. Her aspect, Atargatis, or Derceto as Greeks called her, was an aspect of Aphrodite that fell out of favor over time.

Truthfully, Aphrodite is one of the Olympians with the most potential for _something._ She is also a goddess who has homogenized a lot of other long-forgotten goddess. In a way, despite being a goddess of love, she _can_ be more.

Minato could have summoned any of her stronger facets but feared the repercussions. This [World] rejects his otherworldly powers, and thus, to summon anyone stronger than the current dominant powers might be his undoing. Derceto might be a Mother Goddess but the sands of time made her obscure, forgotten.

Besides, this was Medea's story. He should not take the spotlight that was supposed to be hers.

So he did the next best thing: Persona-fusion, between a goddess who was losing and a Persona who wanted to be summoned. That if human thought were the lifeblood of gods, they were similar to that of a Persona.

Minato and the original Persona brought forth a forgotten goddess. A goddess older than even Medea. To think that this boy had the power to call upon gods that even _ancient_ Greece would consider old was just astounding.

Minato truly was a wild card.

Atargatis, the Mermaid Goddess. Despite being a goddess that had no fighting prowess, as compared to Athena, was still a force not to be reckoned with.

* * *

Medea had trouble remembering the powers of said goddess, but as she watched as Derceto summoned pillars upon pillars of water that didn't heed Hecate's powers, it made Medea realize one thing: this was what a _goddess_ truly is. Pure, untainted, divine. Pure in that she was ethereal, Untainted in that she was not depowered by social constructs and human thought, and Divine because her powers were peerless. It was breathtaking.

Doves started to surround them in formation, fishes arrived in schools and groups. They came in support of a reborn goddess who was smiting evil - to deliver righteous justice. Above, certain stars shone brightly at her appearance, as if cheering her on as she brought the battle into a stalemate. A stalemate because while Derceto was a goddess, a _mother_ goddess, Hecate was Magic.

However, Atargatis' grand powers had a nasty side effect: the sea was angry. It's anger threatened the safety of the nearby city. Minato's city.

That's where he came in. Or rather Garuda. With his winds, would-be tsunamis were sent to the opposite direction. A wave of towering water was trampled by gusts so strong it literally forced the sea apart.

**No nO No! ThIs WaSn'T sUpPoSeD tO bE!**

Medea took pity at the fake. They've been fighting for quite a long time now, and while Medea was exhausted, it looked like her fake was heaps more tired than her.

"Hey," she called out. "Let's just stop this."

**ApHrOdITe! KiLl HeR! kIlL hEr ChIlD!**

"So you'd kill the children whose only misfortune was being born by the wrong people?"

The fake's eyes turned to her. " **YoU'rE oNe To TaLk**."

Medea took a sharp breath. "You're right." For the first time, she felt all her guilt come forward and settled on her shoulders. "You're absolutely right."

She laughed. Medea. A laugh filled with pain. "I hated that man so much I wanted him dead... and in my rampage, I had killed my own children."

The original tried to compose herself. "And when all was said and done, I looked at my work. Innocents slaughtered over my grief. I blamed Aphrodite for that, I really did. But I know that it was moreso my fault that hers, because if I was strong enough... If I was resilient enough, I would've endured and moved on from my pain."

She turned to her fake. "But I didn't. Instead I gave in to my emotions and did what I thought at the time was the right thing to do. But now... now I regret it."

"I just want to move on from this.  
Is that too much to ask for?"

The fake looked at the original. Before the Miasma started to leak out from the shadow.

* * *

Psyche stirred.

"Psyche, dear? Are you okay?" It was her friend Persephone's voice.

"Yeah. What happened?" She opened her eyes and looked at the surroundings. They were no longer in the underworld. In fact, they were up in the mountains, overlooking the city and the sea.

Thanatos stood guard as Persephone helped her friend sit up.

The Greek underworld queen pointed at the scene.

It was madness. The sea was angry, pillars of water and flocks of white birds flying all around littered the area. A goddess? Who is that? That's just on one part.

Circe was there too, and a silver-haired man. They fought a magical battle that even _gods_ would find impressive.

"Grace." Psyche said. "That man is using powers of divinity. Is he a saint?"

Persephone shook her head. "I don't know. But Minato summoned him."

Minato.

"Minato! Is he-?"

Persephone pointed at the direction of where the sea battle was going.

Using her heightened senses, Psyche could see that there he was, by the shore riding atop... "Indian. That's from the Indian pantheon." The infallible Indian pantheon.

"Just who is he?" Persephone asked.

"I thought I had him figured out. But I guess..."

* * *

Garuda took to using his powers to control the waters from reaching the shores.

Atargatis was one of the older gods in his repertoire, so summoning her was of no consequence in a world where a paradox was created when summoning relevant gods. This was based on the deductions of the great magical thinkers in the Sea of Souls.

Solomon was at a stalemate with Circe, only because Circe was only here with a percent of her powers (as evidenced by her childish behavior and appearance) while Solomon refused to summon any more of his potent demons.

A few daring and careless yokai flew by to ask if he needed help or if he was in danger, but Minato simply told them to get back because it was dangerous here. Fortunately the yokai believed him and did what he told them.

But the shadow...

Minato felt the shadow settle down.

He looked back, and asked Garuda to fly to Medea's aid.

* * *

White sparkly light.

Minato found Medea crying over white sparkly light.

"Medea?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay now." She wiped away her tears and smiled. "Tears of joy."

"But you're children?"

"They're okay. They're fine." She said in a happy tone.

By the time she has composed herself the white sparkly light spun around Medea's form one last time before flashing brightly before vanishing.

"Good." Minato was happy for Medea. He may not have seen the reunion between mother and children but if Medea was happy, that's all that mattered.

"Thank you. Minato-is something wrong?"

The exhaustion kicked in. His powers have been depleted. Having summoned two gods and a hero was nothing compared to what Minato could do before but it's been quite a while and Minato's ability was not the same here.

When all was done and over, Minato fell unconscious.

**VOLUME 1: ORIGIN ARC**   
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm new in the site but not new in fanfic writing in general.
> 
> If you'd notice, it read like a light novel, and that's exactly my goal. The Fate series tag is merely because I like the magic system of that series, so it borrows (and sometimes rips) heavily on that series.
> 
> If you're thinking that this looks familiar, yes, I'm also over at FF.net but at the urging of my friends, I decided to post my stories here because according to them the UI is much friendlier here. I'm learning the site as I go here, so I welcome your feedback.


End file.
